Deux mondes, deux filles, mais un
by sushi-la-seule-l'unique
Summary: Sasuke est parti... Les deux nouvelles arrivantes vont-elles réussir à le ramener pour Naruto ? Mais qui sont-elles ? Amateurs de yaoi par ici ! Premier chapitre présentatif...attention à la suite ! SASU/NARU
1. Nouveau scan, nouveau monde

**Deux mondes, deux filles, mais un...**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Masashi Kishimoto ne nous appartiennent pas. Dommage...On avait plein de projets... niark Mais pour l'instant on lui emprunte Naruto et Sasuke. ^^

* * *

"Quoi ?! Mais quel con !" s'écria Laetitia devant son ordinateur portable de la mort qui tue (mini ordi, quoi).

"Toujours un Uchiwa pour faire la masse (dsl aux fans de Itachi, lui c'est un cas à part^^) " renchérit Sandrine prête à baffer le super ordi de son amie.

"Wow, calmos."

"Non, j'ai pas envie de me calmer ! Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à nii-chan (1) ? ENCORE !"

"Je sais mais c'est pas une raison pour exploser mon ordi ! On va se défouler au karaté ce soir."

"Oui mais Uchiwa sera pas là pour que je lui défonce la tête." désespéra Sandrine.

"J'avoue. Comment une telle enflure peut se permettre d'exister ?"

"Dieu devait être bourré...je vois pas d'autre solution."

"Ou bien, il lui avait un surplus de connerie en réserve. Mais bon, il exagère dans un seul mec, c'est trop !"

"T'appelles ça un mec, toi ? Pour moi, il ne rentre même pas dans la catégorie des humains. Je le mettrais plutôt...pffr"

Laetitia plaqua gentiment (en arrachant 2 dents au passage) sa main sur la bouche de son amie super remontée après la lecture du dernier passage de Naruto.

"Reste polie, s'il te plaît. De toute façon, il n'est qu'un peu d'encre sur du papier."

"Gnégnégné. N'empêche que encre ou pas ça reste une...pffr... Mais euh !"

"Laetitia, Sandrine ! Préparez-vous pour le karaté ! Ma voiture n'a pas d'ailes, on décolle à 18 heures !"

La voix mélodieuse de la mère de Laetitia mirent fin au débat du siècle.

Le lendemain, au lycée...

"Les filles, les filles, vous avez lu le dernier scan ?" demanda Sandrine toute excitée.

"Ouiii !" répondit Camille avec enthousiasme. "Sasuke a encore fait des siennes." ajouta-t-elle plus...sombre. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit le frère d'Itachi !"

"Non, tu as raison, Itachi est mieux placé avec son génocide." répliqua Laetitia n°2 (oui, il y en a une autre), moqueuse.

"Mais...c'était pour protéger Konoha ! Et puis...et puis merde voilà, quoi !"

"Quel sens de la répartie !" remarqua sournoisement Morgane. "Tu m'impressionne, Camille."

"De toute façon, y a pas à tortiller. Il est mort. Tu as compris ? Mort." fit remarquer Amaury.

Cette réplique jeta un froid sur la petite assemblée joyeuse...enfin, surtout sur deux des filles.

"Noooon ! Itachiii ! Pourquoi il est mort ?" s'écrièrent Camille et Laetitia n°1.

Puis se tournant vers Amaury, cette dernière ajouta avec colère.

"T'étais obligé de nous le rappeler ?"

On entendit un gros PAF ! Ca c'était Camille qui venait de frapper le garçon du groupe. Elle fut rapidement suivie de Laetitia n°1. Sandrine profita de cette occasion pour le cogner également (pour le fun).

"De toute façon..." commença Laetitia n°1.

"Uchiwa faut le buter."

Sandrine avait continué la réplique de son amie alors que celle-ci n'avait pas arrêté de parler. Ceci créa un bel effet stéréo.

Tout à coup, par on ne sait quel miracle, un vortex interdimensionnel s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds et nos deux zhéroïnes (ou zéro-in c'est comme vous préférez) furent aspirées.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

"Arrête de crier, on est pas tombées !"

"Ah, c'est vrai."

Devant elles, un nouveau monde s'ouvrait. Les bâtiments ternes du lycée avaient disparu pour faire place à un chemin de terre bordé d'une magnifique forêt dense. L'air pollué de la ville n'était plus. Une agréable odeur de fraîcheur et de nature s'élevait. Non loin de là, le bruit d'un ruisseau se faisait entendre. Il était accompagné du chant des oiseaux perchés sur les branches. Tous avaient l'air plus majestueux que ceux du monde d'où venaient nos héroïnes, pourtant il s'agissait des mêmes volatiles. On aurait dit que quelque chose dans ce monde les rendaient plus beaux. Ce décor de rêve aurait eu un effet apaisant sur n'importe qui. N'importe qui, sauf elles.

"Putain, on est où ?" s'exclama Laetitia. "Depuis quand je vois net sans lunettes ?"

"Je...aaah !"

En prononçant ce(s) mot, Sandrine avait tourné la tête. Devant elle ne se trouvait pas son amie de tous les jours... Non, celle qu'elle connaissait avait les cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui allaient jusqu'aux omoplates et sa peau était habituellement mate. Celle qui se tenait devant elle avait la peau bleue pâle (oui, oui, il n'y a pas d'erreur) et de longs cheveux couleur océan. Ses pupilles bleu azur fixaient avec étonnement son amie. Des sortes de branchies couraient sur ses joues. Plus étonnant encore : sa tenue. Adieu jean, adieu tee-shirt. Elle portait un haut de kimono à la coupe onmyô (2) ouvert sur une brassière noire sans bretelles qui découvrait son ventre finement musclé. A sa taille, elle avait noué une épaisse écharpe orange qui contrastait avec le kimono de couleur bleu-gris. Sa jupe, guère longue se confondait avec le haut qui malgré son ouverture semblait se refermer sous l'écharpe pour recouvrir le haut de ses cuisses. Un peu plus bas, des bandages recouvraient ses jambes jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux. Une paire de solides bottes blanches venait compléter sa tenue. Un katana immaculé pointait le bout de son fourreau à la ceinture improvisée de la jeune fille.

"Laetitia ? Depuis quand tu as la peau bleue ?"

"Depuis que tu as des mèches à la "Yu-Gi-Oh !" apparemment."

Habituellement petite, elle semblait avoir pris une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Sa peau chocolat s'était éclaircie, s'approchant maintenant plus du caramel. Ses yeux noirs avaient gagné en profondeur et lui donnaient un air démoniaque qui contrastait avec son expression d'intense surprise. Quatre mèches rebelles encadraient son visage des deux côtés. Les mèches écarlates avaient une forme proche de celle d'un éclair. Une cascade de cheveux ébène tombait sur ses épaules. Elle portait une petite robe s'arrêtant en haut de ses fines jambes recouvertes d'une paire de collants rayés noir et rouge. Sa robe était ceintrée sous sa poitrine rebondie telle un corset enserrant sa taille fine. Elle prenait l'allure d'une jupe plissée sous une large ceinture qui suivait la ligne ses reins. Deux larges bretelles y étaient accrochées de chaque côté du rubis placé en son centre maintenant la robe. Un col montant couvrait son cou pour se séparer en deux parties découvrant ainsi la naissance de sa poitrine. Des manches indépendantes dont le haut était replié dissimulaient ses bras jusqu'à ses petits gants noirs. De grandes rangers prenaient naissance juste au dessous de ses genoux. A sa taille pendait un fouet noir enroulé dont le manche ressemblait étrangement à la garde d'un katana. Un étuit à shuriken était fixé à chacune de ses jambes.

"Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?" demanda Laetitia avec un sourire.

"Certainement." répondit Sandrine. Le sourire de son amie se reflétait sur son visage.

Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

"Sushi !" s'exclama Sandrine. (3)

"Flanelle !" fit Laetitia de son côté. (3)

"C'est incroyable !" Le mode stéréo de nouveau activé.

"Waah ! On en jette comme ça !" remarqua intelligemment Sushi en observant son reflet dans le ruisseau.

"Attention à ne pas tomber la tête la première, Narcisse." se moqua Flanelle."Mais je dois avouer qu'on a un truc en plus."

Toutes deux dégageaient une impression de puissance et de grâce.

(1) Surnom donné à Naruto par Sandrine. Bah ouais, elle peut pas faire comme les autres ! ^^

(2) Kimono d'onmyouji : avec le trou au niveau des épaules.

(3) Sushi et Flanelle sont deux ninjas de la Kurotsuki, organisation secrète criminelle dont le but est de concurrencer l'Akatsuki. Ces filles sont sorties de l'imagination de Laetitia et Sandrine et sont leurs homologues dans le monde de Naruto.

*Au fait, vous l'aurez compris, Laetitia et Sandrine, c'est nous. La Kurotsuki existe vraiment à travers nous. Priez pour qu'on arrive un jour à en faire un vrai manga.^^"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.

Sushi : Dans le prochain épisode...

Flanelle : Chuuut ! C'est un secret.

Sushi : Mais on peut au moins leur dire que ce sera un sasunaru !

Sasuke + Naruto : QUOI ?!

Sushi : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ! On est censées vous rencontrer qu'au prochain épisode !

Flanelle : Nii-chan !

Sushi : Fuyez !!!


	2. Direction Konoha

**Deux mondes, deux filles mais un...**

Disclaimer: Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne nous appartiennent pas. Quel dommage T_T

Merci à toi Fubuky pour ta review. Elle nous a réellement fait plaisir ( non c'est pas parceque c'était la seule T_ si peut-être en petit peu). C'est vrai que ça doit être destabilisant de voir son propre nom dans une fic alors qu'on est totalement extérieur à l'action ^^. On espère que tu vas apprécier la suite.

On tient à prévenir les lecteurs que le style d'écriture a peut-être un peu changé par rapport au premier chapitre. On essaie de faire de notre mieux pour que la lecture vous soit agréable alors on a fait un effort de style mais bon si ça se trouve on dit ça dans le vide parceque vous n'avez rien remarqué^^( on vous en veut pas T_T)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Direction Konoha

"Tu sais comment on est arrivé là ?" demanda Flanelle.

"Aucune idée. Par contre, je sais ce qu'on va y faire." répondit Sushi.

"Direction Konoha, alors ?"

"Un peu mon neveu !"

Elles se mirent en route immédiatement. Etrangement, elles savaient où aller. Elles reconnaissaient chacune de ces sensations: le vent dans leurs cheveux, le silence des feuilles sous leurs pas feutrés, la puissance de leurs muscles à chaque bond. Elle se sentait capable de faire brûler une forêt entière. Elle se sentait capable d'inonder un village entier.

Pulsations de la puissance dans leurs veines

Aussi rapides qu'un souffle

Liberté absolue

Elles étaient devenues les ninjas de leurs rêves. Puis une réalité les frappa, violente, s'incrustant au plus profond de leur chair. Laetitia était Sushi. Sandrine était Flanelle. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Perte d'une identité mais gain d'une autre. Echange équivalent entre deux mondes.

Subjuguées par ces nouvelles sensations, elles ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte qu'elles se rapprochaient dangereusement du village. Elles risquaient d'alerter les gardes. Flanelle émergea. Un mot s'imposa :

"STOP !"

Sushi réagit immédiatement au son de sa voix. Elle s'arrêta, s'attendant à sentir sa poitrine se soulever sous l'effet de l'essoufflement dû au voyage. Pourtant, elle se sentait sereine, comme si elle n'avait pas couru à brides abattues une minute avant. Elle se tourna vers son amie et lui sourit avec un air interrogatif.

"On est arrivées. Je propose qu'on se passe de l'avis des gardes pour entrer."

"Evident. Et après ? Une petite course avec les ANBU ?" suggéra Sushi avec un air espiègle.

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Flanelle.

"Mais on n'oublie pas Ichiraku !"

Puis, sans se concerter, elles s'élancèrent vers le village. Souffle de vent au milieu d'une tornade. Goutte d'eau au milieu d'un océan. Aucun garde ne réagit à leur passage, inconscients de leur présence. Arrivées sur un toit, les filles se concertèrent:

"Qui donne le signal ?" demanda la bleue en sortant un kunaï.

"Cette fois c'est mon tour !" répondit la noiraude, boudeuse.

"Si tu insistes, vas-y." Elle lui tendit son arme. "Fais-toi plaisir."

Flanelle prit le kunaï que son amie lui tendait, le fit tournoyer quelques secondes puis le lança vers le haut. Toutes deux observèrent la chute vertigineuse de l'objet. Les ANBU réagirent au moment même où il toucha le sol, libérant ainsi une dose de chakra. La course poursuite démarra. Une ombre furtive ramassa l'arme d'une forme inédite.

"Ils ramassent vraiment n'importe quoi." remarqua Flanelle avec ses yeux perçants.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Réflexe de toutous." se moqua Sushi. "Oulà. Ils nous rattrapent."

"En même temps, si on marche, c'est sûr..."

Elles se mirent en mouvement, promenant un peu partout et aux endroits les plus insolites une bande d'ANBU enragés. Enfin, elles prirent la direction de la tour de l'Hokage. Les mesures de sécurité avaient augmenté mais les filles ne s'en soucièrent aucunement. La fenêtre était ouverte. Tsunade confiait des missions à l'équipe Kakashi. Elle se retourna. Un mauvais pressentiment l'animait.

"Obaa-chaaaaan !" cria Flanelle de sa voix « mélodieuse ». Elle sauta dans les bras de Tsunade. "C'est bizarre. Tu dors pas ?"

Une veine pulsa sur le front de l'Hokage.

"Vous..."

"Désolée, je n'ai pas pu la retenir." s'excusa faussement Sushi.

"Achète-lui une laisse, alors." répliqua la kunoïchi.

"Trop cher."

Flanelle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrompue par un toussotement reconnaissable entre tous : Kakashi. Elle prit soudain conscience de la présence de l'équipe 7 et donc de Naruto.

"Nii-chaaaaan !" Elle lia l'acte à la parole et se rua sur lui, manquant de l'étouffer en le serrant trop fort.

"Quelle éloquence aujourd'hui, Flanelle !" se moqua ouvertement Sushi. "Bonjour, Kakashi-san... Sakura."

Le dernier nom avait été ajouté avec froideur.

"Asuka Hasegawa."

La tension était palpable entre les deux kunoïchis. Flanelle, toujours pendue au cou de Naruto se décida à intervenir.

"Les filles, depuis le temps, vous pourriez dépasser vos différents, un peu !"

"Je ne pourrais jamais piffer une fille avec une telle couleur de cheveux." répondit Sushi d'un air boudeur.

"Je te retourne le compliment, Hasegawa." intervint Sakura. "Tu crois que le bleu ça fait plus naturel ?"

"Moi au moins, ce n'est pas de la teinture, sale chewing gum."

"Oui mais je ressemble pas à une rescapée de l'Atlantide."

"Oh ! T'as trouvé ça toute seule ?"

Le sourire de Sushi était crispé. Les deux kunoïchi étaient sur le point de se jeter l'une sur l'autre. La tension avait augmenté d'un cran. On aurait pu la découper au couteau.

"Vous vous comportez vraiment comme des gamines. Je peine à croire que vous faîtes partie de l'élite de Konoha." les coupa Flanelle en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

Dans un ensemble parfait la bleue et la rose firent volte face et lui jetèrent à la figure :

"Tu peux parler toi !"

"C'est faux ! Je suis pas du tout gamine !" s'écria-t-elle avec mauvaise foi.

"Pas gamine, pas gamine. C'est MOI la plus mature, ici." s'égosilla Sakura.

"Bon, impossible de se départager comme ça. Il faut demander à des personnes extérieures, décida Sushi. Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?"

Les deux ninjas s'étaient recroquevillés dans un coin, ayant flairé la tempête qui ne manqua pas de s'abattre sur eux.

"Ah ! Ils sont beaux les hommes de Konoha !" lança la Godaïme qui n'en menait pas plus large, réfugiée derrière son bureau.

Kakashi rassembla tout son courage et s'apprêta à répondre. Il fut sauvé par l'irruption (divine ?) d'un bataillon d'ANBU essoufflés.

"Hokage-sama, tout va bien ? Nous avons entendu des cris."

L'un d'eux se retourna et aperçut nos deux filles.

"Aaaah ! Les intruses ! Elles sont là ! Attrapez-les !"

Les deux "intruses" se mirent en posture de combat, le sourire aux lèvres. Du regard, elles jaugeaient les capacités de leurs adversaires qui continuaient à affluer dans le petit bureau. Ils se préparèrent à attaquer lorsque...

"ASSEZ ! DEHORS ! Sortez immédiatement de mon bureau !"

Flanelle et Sushi se précipitèrent vers la sortie mais la voix mélodieuse de Tsunade les en empêcha.

"Pas vous !"

"Comment s'est passé votre mission ?" reprit-elle d'une voix maîtrisée.

"Tout s'est passé comme prévu. La cible a été éliminée." répondit la bleue d'un ton froid, dénudé d'émotion.

"Si c'est ça vos mission de rang S, j'en veux bien tous les jours trois au goûter !" fanfaronna Flanelle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Dans la pièce, la température avait au moins dû chuter d'une dizaine de degrés.

"Très bien." reprit Tsunade. "J'ai une nouvelle mission à vous confier : retrouver Sasuke Uchiwa."

**Fin du chapitre 2**

* * *

Flanelle : Tatinnn !!!

Sushi : Ouais, c'est un chapitre tatin

Flanelle(chuchote) : Tu crois qu'ils ont compris le rapport avec la tarte?

Sushi(chuchote aussi) : Pas sûre, vu comment notre humour est douteux des fois, je serais pas étonnée s'ils ont pas compris...

Flanelle : T'as surement raison.

Sakura : Mais pourquoi vous êtes méchantes avec moi? Je vous ai rien fait pourtant.

Flanelle( coupe Sushi avant qu'elle dise un truc méchant) : Mais non voyons, on est pas méchantes. Regarde, on a dit que tu faisais partie de l'élite de Konoha.

Sakura : Mouais, bon d'accord. Mais ça n'empêche que Asuka elle m'aime pas alors que je lui ai rien fait.

Sushi : C'est pas de ma faute si ta couleur de cheveux me donne la nausée...

Sakura ( fait craquer ses points) : Il a dit quoi le pot de peinture bleu ambulant?

Sushi ( en position de combat) : T'as cas venir plus près malabar rose, je vais te l'expliquer avec des gestes.

Les deux se battent. Flanelle s'éloigne sur la pointe des pieds.

Flanelle : Oulà, on va éviter d'intervenir ( Vois Naruto passer) Nii-channnn!!! Attends-moiiii !!!!

Naruto ( s'enfuit) : Au secours !!!! Aidez- moi!!!! Laissez- leur des reviews si vous m'aimez!! Ca va peut-être les calmer.

Flanelle : Ou pas...Mais laissez-en quend même ^^

Allez, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. Il va peut-être mettre un peu de temps à arriver parcequ'on est en pleine période d'oral ( eh ouais, c'est dur la fin de première).Donc désolées d'avance et soyez patients ou plutôt patientes^^.


	3. Chasse à l'Uchiwa

**Deux mondes, deux filles mais un...**

Disclaimer: Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne nous appartiennent pas. Quel dommage T_T

Bon nous voilà de retour après ... quoi... 6 mois d'absence? Indisponibles pendant les vacances( même à la Réunion il y a des avions ;p), avec la rentrée on a pas vraiment eu le temps de poursuivre. Sérieux qui a dit que la terminale S c'était facile? On était écrasée sous le travail ( on l'est toujours mais on fini par s'y habituer T_T). Donc en ma qualité de co-autatrice et au nom de Sush' et du mien je vous dis: GOMEN !!!

A partir de ce chap il y a un petit changement : Sush et moi on écrit plus les chap ensemble. On est plus dans la même classe dc c'est plus possible ( ben oui tt le monde sait que c'est en cours que l'inspiration est la plus présente u_u). Donc lecteurs ou plutôt lectrices, petit défi: il faut deviner qui écrit quel chapitre ( à laisser dans les reviews ?).

Allez bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3: Chasse à l'Uchiwa

« J'arrive pas à croire que je me sois laissée convaincre. » bouda Flanelle.

Sushi soupira. Elle ne tenait même plus le compte du nombre de fois où sa coéquipière avait prononcé cette phrase. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas appris un jutsu qui aurait permis de la faire taire. Flanelle ouvrit la bouche pour répéter sa phrase une énième fois. Son amie, sentant les limites de sa patience s'effriter dangereusement, décida de la couper :

« Ecoute, si ça t'ennuie tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à retourner au village. Je peux parfaitement me débrouiller toute seule. »

La noiraude bougonna et avoua de mauvaise grâce :

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Je le lui ai promis. »

La bleue sourit en se remémorant la scène dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

FLASH BACK

_« J'ai une nouvelle mission à vous confier : retrouver Sasuke Uchiwa. »_

_« Hors de question. »_

_La réponse avait claqué, glaciale, implacable._

_« Un problème Mlle Firearth ? »interrogea Tsunade._

_« Le ramener ? Etes-vous tombée sur la tête ? Après tous les problèmes qu'il a causés, toutes les personnes qu'il a faites souffrir ? Vous voulez réellement que ça se reproduise ? Il l'a fait une fois je ne vois pas ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer ! » cracha Flanelle._

_« Attends Flan' ça serait un bon moyen de l'empêcher de nuire. Ici on pourra mieux le contrôler que s'il est en liberté. Il est trop dangereux.» argumenta Sushi._

_« Ses erreurs ne lui seront pas pardonnées mais nous avons besoin de lui à Konoha. » ajouta la Godaïme. _

_« Briser la confiance de ses camarades est la pire erreur qu'un shinobi puisse commettre ! Les équipes sont basées sur les liens qui unissent leurs membres. Il a impunément piétiné ces sentiments et ça a même provoqué la dislocation de l'équipe. Je suis contre cette mission. » _

_La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Naruto apparut, le visage fermé. Il foudroya Flanelle du regard et lui dit d'un ton dur :_

_« Je n'autorise personne à souiller le nom de mon meilleur ami, ni toi, ni personne. Si tu refuses d'y aller, moi, je le ferais, peu importe le temps que ça prendra ou les risques que j'encourrai. Je le ramènerai. »_

_« Naruto… Je… »_

_Flanelle baissa les yeux, profondément blessée par les paroles adressées par son ami. Pourtant, après quelques instants elle les releva, une nouvelle lueur farouche éclairant son regard onyx :_

_« Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal à nouveau. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. J'ai juré de te protéger, peu importait la nature de danger ou le prix à payer. Là, ton mon être me hurle qu'il représente une menace pour toi. Je ne peux pas me contenter de sourire et de hocher la tête. Je…» _

_« Flan', ça suffit le mélodrame là. C'est bon, je pense que Naruto est assez grand pour se défendre tout seul maintenant. Et puis, tu sais très bien qu'on serait capable de le protéger de Sasuke même si ce dernier était allongé sur lui et nous à l'autre bout du village. »_

_La dernière partie de la réplique avait été ajouté avec malice et suivie d'un clin d'œil très appuyé à un certain blond. Pourtant, ce dernier ne se dérida pas, conservant ce masque de froideur impénétrable si inhabituel sur son visage._

_« Si tu veux pas y aller Flanelle, j'accomplirais cette mission à ta place, avec Asuka. Tsunade, affectez-moi à ce travail »_

_La Godaïme tiqua à l'entente du qualificatif utilisé par celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils :_

_« Naruto, je ne peux pas. Cette mission est encore trop périlleuse pour toi. Nous ne possédons pas assez d'informations sur la localisation de Sasuke. En plus avec l'Akatsuki qui est à tes trousses nous ne pouvons pas risquer de te jeter dans la gueule du loup. »_

_« Peu m'importe si Flanelle ne veut pas y aller je la remplacerai, je suis l'une des personnes les plus qualifiées pour le retrouver. Et puis Asuka… »_

_« NON !! La rouge les avait coupé. Il est hors de question que tu prennes des risques inconsidérés. Très bien… Je… J'accepte la mission. »_

_Les trois personnes présentent dans la salle haussèrent un sourcil (oui, oui, les trois en même temps, comme ça c'est plus classe, voyez ?). Naruto reprit la parole le premier, suspicieux :_

_« Si c'est pour avoir une meilleur occasion de le tuer dans mon dos, c'est pas la peine »_

_« Non, je suis sérieuse, je vais ramener ce conn… ce couillon de Uchiwa. »_

_« C'est vrai ? Tu me promets que tu me le ramèneras et pas trop amoché ? » _

_« Oui, je te le promets »_

_A l'entente de cette réponse, le visage du l'Uzumaki se fendit d'un immense sourire et son regard se refit pétillant. Tsunade soupira :_

_« Très bien, puisque tous les protagonistes de cette mission se sont accordés, je vais pouvoir continuer mes explications. »_

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Asuka en avait encore mal aux côtes. Il lui avait fallu des heures pour s'arrêter de rire. Son amie avait beau être l'une des plus grandes kunoïchi de ce temps, elle perdait toutes ses capacités de manipulatrice lorsque Naruto était en face d'elle. Pire, c'est elle qui était utilisée par ce cher petit blond qui savait exactement sur quelle corde jouer. La bleue sentit la crise de rire repointer le bout de son nez, aussi décida-t-elle de ce concentrer sur son pistage. Ce petit con n'était aussi facile à repérer qu'elle l'aurait cru mais peu importait, personne n'avait réussi à passer à travers les mailles de son filet. Un petit sourire étira son visage.

« Tu es encore en train de lance des fleurs à ta capacité de pistage, pas vrai ? Tu devrais faire attention Sush' un jour tes chevilles gonfleront tellement que tu ne pourras plus te déplacer, et à ce moment là ça te serviras plus à grand-chose de retrouver les gens puisque tu pourras pas les attraper, c'est moi qui te le dis. »

« Gnégnégné » fut la réponse mature de la jeune fille. Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle se figea. Son visage, qui abhorrait alors une expression enfantine, se déforma dans un rictus sadique à souhait qui promettait mille et une souffrances :

« Je l'ai retrouvé »

A l'entente de ces mots, Flanelle s'arrêta elle aussi, attendant avec impatience les indications de sa coéquipière. Comme ça lui démangeait de torturer cette e*****e d'Uchiwa. Oui, lui écraser les articulations, lui arracher chaque ongle un par un. Elle se délectait déjà de ses cris de souffrances, de ses supplications, de ses…

« Euh, Flan'… Quand tu penses à torturer quelqu'un, évite que ça se retranscrive trop sur ton visage…On dirait presque Oro là. Eh puis, tu as fait une promesse… »

« Zut. Désolée je me suis laissée emporter. Allez, dis moi par où on va. »

« Eh ! Eh ! Suis-moi si tu le peux ! »

En prononçant ces mots, la bleue s'était élancée, aussi légère que le vent mais rapide comme un éclair. La noiraude la suivit, plus concentrée à éviter de laisser son sadisme transparaître sur son visage qu'à pister son amie. Ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'on pourrait le penser, surtout lorsqu'on rêvait à torturer Uchiwa. Et quoi qu'on en dise être ninja ne changeait pas les choses.

Une odeur âcre sortie Flanelle de ses pensées. Une odeur qui prenait à la gorge, se fondant dans votre peau. Une odeur qui, une fois sentie, restait encrée dans votre mémoire, vous plongeant dans les abîmes de la terreur. Celle du sang. Celle de la mort. Toujours aussi pesante. Impossible de s'en défaire. Il est faux de dire qu'on peut s'habituer à la mort. A chaque fois que son chemin croise le notre, la rencontre nous épuise, nous vide et lorsqu'elle s'en va, une partie de nous part avec elle.

Après encore quelques minutes de courses, les 2 filles arrivèrent sur la zone de massacre. Des corps jonchaient le sol, certains totalement démembrés et d'autres dont le visage était figé dans une expression d'intense souffrance pour l'éternité. Au milieu de ce charnier se dressaient 4 personnes nullement incommodées par l'atmosphère lourde qui les entourait. La team Taka.

Les mâchoires d'Asuka se contractèrent. Comment pouvait-on faire preuve d'un tel mépris envers la vie d'autrui. Pendant une folle seconde, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait aucune promesse à tenir, elle pouvait se permettre de le tuer, de prendre sa vie comme il l'avait fait avec ces pauvres hommes. Elle sentait déjà la jouissance que lui procurerait cet acte. Puis, une autre idée germa dans son esprit. Le tuer ne serait pas suffisant, ce serait trop facile. Il y avait bien pire que la mort : elle allait le détruire, réduire son monde au seul sentiment de souffrance. Il pensait connaître les ténèbres ? Elle allait lui démontrer qu'il n'en était rien. Oui, c'était cela. Mais pour l'instant elle ne ferait rien, afin de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

Un coup d'œil vers sa coéquipière lui appris que la noiraude n'était pas arrivée à la même conclusion, trop aveuglée par la haine viscérale qu'elle lui portait. Le corps tendu, elle allait s'élancer. Une main la retint :

« Laisse-le moi Flan'. Tu risque de le tuer ou dans le meilleur des cas de le blesser mortellement. Tu ne dois pas rompre ta promesse. Occupes-toi des 3 petits cochons. »

« Hein ? »

« Les 3 autres pardi ! »

« Aaahhh !!! Mais t'es méchante avec les cochons »

Flanelle s'était reprise. Une lueur farouche animait à présent son regard.

« Allons-y ! »

Elles s'élancèrent rapidement afin de faire face aux Taka. Traversant le charnier, elles s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'eux. Seule la fille du groupe sursauta à leur arrivée. Les autres se contentèrent de les fixer avec calme. Le brun s'adressa à la kunoïchi à lunettes :

« Karin ? »

« Désolée, je ne les ai pas senties arriver, Sasuke-kun »

Alors qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, la voix d'Asuka s'éleva, impérieuse et inébranlable :

« Uchiwa Sasuke, nous sommes là pour te ramener à Konoha. »

* * *

Naruto : … Je croyais que c'était un SasuNaru…

Asuka : Oui c'est le cas. Pourquoi ?

Naruto : Euh… Eh bien tu viens de lui promettre milles et unes souffrances alors je me pose des questions.

Flanelle : T'inquiète ça va vraiment être un SasuNaru mais tu crois pas qu'on allait le laisser rentrer la bouche en cœur genre il avait jamais trahis.

Naruto : Mouai… J'ai quand même des doutes. Vous le ferez pas trop souffrir pas vrai ?

Flanelle et Asuka (croisant les doigts dans leur dos) : Mais bien sûuuurrrr !!!

Sasuke (débarque d'on ne sait où) : Elles te mentent Naruto. Elles ont les doigts croisées.

Flanelle : ... ... TOI !!! JE VAIS TE DETRUIRE !!!TU VAS VOIR SI JE T'ATTRAPE !!!

Sasuke (s'enfuillant) : AAAAAAaaaaahhhh !!! Au secours !!!

Asuka : Flan' nan !!! Laisse m'en un morceau !!! (s'en va en courant vers l'endroit où est partie Flanelle)

Naruto : Mon pauvre chéri. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais prier pour toi… Reviews ?


	4. Il était une fois 3 petits cochons

**Deux mondes, deux filles mais un ...**

Disclaimer: Les persos de Kishimoto-sama ne nous appartiennent pas. Quel dommage T_T

Tadaaa!!! Voilà le chapitre 4 !!! Ajouté le même jour que le 3 ! Comment ? Pardon? Ah...Ca pardonne pas du retard... J'aurais au moins essayé --' Vous êtes vraiment trop cruelles T_T

Enjoy ^^.

* * *

Chapitre 4: Il était une fois 3 petits cochons...

_« Uchiwa Sasuke, nous sommes ici pour te ramener à Konoha. »_

« … » fut la réponse imagée du brun (vous vous attendiez à quoi ?)

« C'est Noël avant l'heure ou quoi ? Konoha doit vraiment manquer d'effectif pour sacrifier d'aussi jolies filles. »

« Tu veux que je te passe mes lunettes, Suigetsu ? »fit Karin passablement énervée. « On doit pas voir la même chose. »

« HIII !!!! Ca parle !! » s'épouvanta Flanelle. « J'ai cru que c'était une espèce de grosse pierre du terrain !! »

« Arrête, c'est beau les grosses pierres ! » lui reprocha Sushi qui s'était tout de même éloignée de Karin.

« Non mais, pour qui… »

« Assez. »

Uchiwa. L'ordre avait claqué, glacial. La fin de la phrase de Karin mourut sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle baissa la tête, piteusement, et recula pour se replacer derrière les garçons. Un sourire satisfait fleurit sur les lèvres de Flanelle qui décida d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie :

« C'est bien, gentil chien-chien. Obéis donc à ton maître et il te donnera un nonos. »

« Mais non Flan', tu sais bien que c'est un chien anorexique, ça veut pas de nourriture.» Puis se tournant vers Uchiwa elle ajouta :

« Allez, laisse tomber ta ménagerie et suis-nous sans faire d'histoires. _Il _risque de m'en vouloir si je t'amoche trop. »

Suigetsu soupira :

« Vous avez réellement l'intension de vous battre. Tant pis pour vous. Allez, EN GARDE ! »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se jetait sur les 2 kunoïchi, son énorme épée prête à être dégainée.

« Bon si je n'ai pas Uchiwa tu me laisse bien les 3 autres ? »

« Ouep, pas de problème. Mais n'amoche pas trop celui-là, il me plaît bien. » dit Sushi en désignant Suigetsu.

La seconde d'après, il ne restait d'elle que sa voix. L'épée du nukenin s'abattit lourdement sur le sol, déviée par le kunaï que Flanelle avait sorti. Les yeux du ninja s'agrandirent sous la surprise puis se rétrécirent pour compléter son expression d'amusement sordide. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se délectant du combat à venir. La dernière remarque de son adversaire fini à étirer son sourire sadique :

« Tu voudrais pas appeler les 2 autres petits cochons, comme ça je pourrais faire une pierre 3 coups. En plus j'aime pas les victoires faciles alors… »

« Désolé, j'ai pas très envie. Je n'aime pas partager mes jouets, surtout lorsqu'ils sont d'aussi bonne qualité. »

« Libre à toi. Mais après ne viens pas me dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu ! »

Suigetsu évita l'attaque d'un petit bon en arrière mais ne vit pas arriver le coup qu'il se reçut dans les côtes et qui le projeta au sol. Il roula sur lui-même afin d'échapper au genou de son adversaire. Puis, d'un élégant salto que sa lourde épée aurait dû rendre impossible, il se remit sur ses pieds. Il bloqua les kunaï qui tentaient de le transformer en passoire et répliqua par une salve de lames d'eau. Celles-ci manquèrent de peu la kunoïchi mais découpèrent tous les arbres qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver sur leur trajectoire. Flanelle grimaça :

« Merde, il est encore entré en mode paysagiste. Muchik(1) va pas être contente, pas du tout… »

L'épée de Suigetsu siffla dans son dos. Elle se baissa pour l'éviter, tenta de balayer ses jambes… mais ne rencontra que du vide. Le jeune homme s'était élancé dans les airs, son arme prête à s'abattre sur la noiraude. A l'aide d'une attaque de katon, elle le força à dévier sa trajectoire. Les 2 adversaires s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres.

« T'éloigner ne te sauvera pas de mon épée. » lança Suigetsu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Mais si tu veux du combat à distance, je peux t'en donner »

Flanelle sortit son fouet et le fit claquer lorsqu'il s'enflamma. De la vapeur s'échappa du bras du nukenin. Il baissa les yeux, sa manche était déchirée :

« Que…Mais comment… »

Son sourire arrogant s'était fané mais était venu refleurir sur celui de son adversaire. Un autre claquement se fit entendre. Une entaille apparut sur le ventre du garçon.

« Le combat ne devrait plus durer très longtemps à présent.» annonça la kunoïchi passant sa langue sur ses lèvres étirées en un rictus pervers.

Elle arma son fouet et frappa de nouveau. Son attaque n'atteignit pas sa cible. Juugo. Il s'était interposé, des pulsions meurtrières émanant de son corps. Il avait activé sa marque. Une grande entaille barrait son bras mais il ne semblait pas sentir la douleur. D'un rapide et puissant mouvement de ce même bras, il tira sur le fouet qu'il avait intercepté. La brune se sentit décollée du sol, projetée vers le géant blond. Il lui assénât un violent coup. Elle s'envola et s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin, détruisant ainsi quelques arbres sur son passage. Flanelle glissa sur le sol en se frottant la tête :

« Ouille ouille ouille. Mais c'est que ça fait super mal. Je…héééé !!! »

Une slave de kunaï s'était plantée dans l'arbre devant lequel elle s'était trouvée la seconde précédente. Flanelle leva les yeux. Karin. Perchée sur un arbre (oui, il y en a encore) quelques mètres plus loin. Elle sauta de sa branche et rejoignit ses coéquipiers.

« Trois contre une ? Enfin ! Voilà qui promet d'être intéressant… »

La noiraude se releva et épousseta ses vêtements .Il était temps pour elle de combattre sérieusement ou il ne lui restait plus qu'à écrire son testament. Tout d'abord elle devait récupérer son fouet. Pour cela, elle allait… Un mouvement devant elle l'obligea à sortir de ses pensées. Les 3 nukenins s'étaient séparés. Karin était restée en retrait, les yeux plissés dans un état d'intense concentration ( on y crois toutes --'). Les 2 garçons quant à eux lui faisaient face. Juugo portait le fouet enroulé et fixé à sa taille. Ca n'allait pas être facile de le récupérer mais ça pourrait malgré tout lui donner un petit avantage.

« Suiton : Suiryudan no jutsu !»

« Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu ! »

Les 2 attaquent se heurtèrent de plein fouet. Une explosion, agrémentée de vapeur, épaisse.

Génial…Un combat à l'aveuglette…

Flanelle se concentra : se calmer, ouvrir ses sens au maximum, repérer les 3 sources de chaleur ennemies. Non, Suigetsu était constitué d'eau. 2 sources de chaleur et une source de fraîcheur. Oui, parfait.

La noiraude se précipita sur l'homme poisson et frappa.

« Suigetsu, devant toi ! »

La voix de Karin. Le nukenin bloqua le coup qui arrivait, en asséna un dans un souci d'égalité à son adversaire. Par un miracle descendu du ciel, la brune l'évita, se baissa, répliqua…

« Suigetsu, en dessous ! »

Même voix, même schéma, même résultat. Qui l'aurait cru. La rousse était capable de lire les mouvements de ses adversaires. Plus encore ces équipiers réagissaient quasi-instantanément à sa voix. Voilà qui rendait le combat encore plus facile…

Bon changement de tactique. Il fallait se débarrasser de la nukenin en premier lieu. Mais pas de près, elle la sentirait arriver. Il fallait qu'elle récupère son fouet :

« Katon : Constriction ! »

Juugo poussa un cri de douleur. Le fouet qui pendait innocemment à son côté s'était enroulé autour de son torse, lui broyait la cage thoracique et lui causait de sérieuses brûlures.

« Suigetsu, sur ta droite, lance un suiton. Juugo a des problèmes ! »

« Suiton : la marée montante ! »

De la vapeur s'échappa du lieu où se trouvait le géant. L'attaque eut pour effet de décoller l'arme qui glissa sur le sol, inanimée.

Flanelle se précipita pour la récupérer, voulant profiter de la position de faiblesse du géant blond. En une fraction de seconde, elle comprit qu'il n'était nullement incommodé par les blessures qu'il venait de recevoir. Pendant cette même fraction de seconde, elle comprit aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de s'arrêter, prise par sa propre vitesse. Un coup la cueillit au creux de l'estomac et un autre sous le menton. Elle s'envola et s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin. Un goût métallique se répandit dans sa bouche. Celui du sang :

« Il semblerait que Juugo soit très en colère. Bien, fini de jouer maintenant. Ninpô : Ouverture du premier sceau, restitution du chakra. »

Se relevant, elle sentit plus que ne vit le coup de Juugo arriver. D'un petit bon, elle l'évita et répliqua immédiatement avec un coup au visage. Sa vitesse avait triplé avec l'ouverture du premier sceau. Le chien anorexique ne devrait plus pouvoir suivre ses mouvements.

« Visage ! »

Le nukenin bloqua son coup, son temps de réaction à la voix de sa coéquipière étant quasi-nul. Flanelle faillit commettre l'erreur de s'étonner, une erreur qui lui aurait été fatale alors que Juugo relançait le combat. Rapidement, elle fut inondée de coups, tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Il croyait avoir à faire à un bœuf ou quoi ?! S'en prendre à une délicate jeune fille de la sorte ! Vraiment, les nukenins de nos jours, plus aucun respect !

Un coup de genou passant particulièrement près de son visage obligea la brune à cesser ses traits d'humour particulièrement adaptés à la situation. Si elle ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de Karin maintenant, elle devait trouver un moyen pour rendre sa technique inefficace. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se réduire à rester en position défensive. La rapidité et le nombre de coups. Les augmenter. C'était la solution. Flanelle répartit son chakra dans ses membres et se remit à frapper. Elle était sûre de reprendre le dessus. La voix de Suigetsu retentit derrière elle :

« Suiton : le marécage ! »

Tsss, quel nom de technique stupide, le maré…

« Pardon ?! »

La noiraude s'enfonça dans le sol jusqu'aux chevilles. Juugo en profita pour lui asséner un coup dans les côtes et un autre au visage. Arcade sourcilière explosée. Malgré la puissance des chocs, la kunoïchi ne décolla pas du sol. Elle en était prisonnière. Pire, elle continuait à s'y enfoncer. Maudite technique de Suigetsu. Comme pour répondre à son appel mental, le nukenin se précipita sur elle, épée préparée, pour l'achever. Là, ça sentait vraiment le roussi. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'essuyer une attaque dans sa position :

« Katon : Bouclier de lave ! »

De la lave jaillit du sol, formant un mur circulaire d'une cinquantaine de mètres de rayon et de plusieurs mètres de haut dont elle était le centre.

« Katon : Fusion. »

Ses mains se parèrent d'un halo rougeâtre. Elle les appliqua sur le sol. Ce dernier soumis à une température extrêmement élevée passa sous l'état de lave. Elle s'en extirpa et essuya le sang qui perlait sur son œil et obstruait sa vue. Merci Juugo. Il lui restait 5 secondes avant que sa technique ne prenne fin. 5… Il lui fallait un plan…4…Une stratégie…3…Une idée…2…Une illumination….1…N'importe quoi…0 Deux silhouettes jaillirent de la fumée engendrée par sa technique. Le combat au taijutsu recommença. Et en bonus, elle avait gagné un affrontement contre une épée géante. Youpi. Comment Suigetsu faisait-il pour ne pas être gêné par Juugo ? Karin lui permettait-elle de ne pas se soucier de lui ?... Karin ! Sa voix n'avait plus retenti depuis un moment. Elle n'était plus capable de suivre le combat ! Parfait. Il était temps d'inverser la pression. Après tout la meilleure défense n'était-elle pas l'attaque ? Un coup d'œil vers la droite. Une ouverture dans la garde de Suigetsu. Flanelle passa sous son épée et frappa au niveau de son poignet. Un craquement sec. Son arme s'envola et se ficha dans la terre jusqu'à la garde, inutilisable. Nouveau coup au plexus agrémenté de chakra. Le nukenin s'envola pour s'écraser au loin, à moitié sonné. L'action n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Flanelle fit volte-face, prête à encaisser une attaque de son deuxième adversaire. Pourtant, ce dernier n'avait pas esquissé un seul mouvement. Le regard qu'il portait sur elle aurait suffit à faire fuir n'importe quel adversaire. La brune n'en sourit que davantage. Le temps de finir l'homme poisson et elle lui donnerait son cadeau de remerciement pour l'arcade sourcilière. Elle s'éloigna de quelques bons :

« Katon : Le dieu des flammes. »

Derrière elle, le sol se craquela. Une immense silhouette sortit de l'une des failles. Des écailles de lave, une crinière de feu, des mâchoires démoniaques. Un dragon. Gigantesque. Majestueuse créature. Il ouvrit 2 yeux sanguinaires et porta un regard ennuyé sur la zone de combat. 3 Ridicules humains. Pourquoi l'avait-on appelé ? Sa maîtresse, près de lui. Elle aurait la réponse.

La bête se dirigea vers la noiraude et s'enroula en partie autour d'elle. D'une main, la kunoïchi amena son immense gueule près de ses lèvres. Elle commença à le caresser. Il ferma les yeux. Elle lui murmura des paroles à l'oreille, avec douceur. Il rouvrit les yeux. D'un petit mouvement de tête, elle lui désigna sa cible. L'un des humains, avec de drôles de canines. Il devait seulement l'emprisonner et non le tuer. Ne jouer qu'à moitié, il avait horreur de ça, mais c'était ce que sa maîtresse lui avait demandé. Pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi.

D'un mouvement, il se redressa, presque paresseusement, et quitta sa maîtresse, presqu'à regret. L'humain le regardait à présent avec des yeux remplis de terreur. Il avait compris.

En un battement de cil, le dragon se trouvait sur Suigetsu. Il s'enroula autour de lui, formant un dôme de son immense corps. Il se solidifia, emprisonnant ainsi le petit être qui avait commis l'affront d'exister devant lui. L'humain à l'intérieur de lui s'agita un instant, tentant de se libérer. Puis, il cessa tout mouvement. Epuisé peut-être? Mais personne ne devait s'échapper de son antre, sa maîtresse le lui avait ordonné.

Flanelle n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'assurer que la bête lui avait obéi. Elle avait confiance en son dragon. Il ne l'avait jamais trahi, ni même déçue. A la place, elle avait profité de la surprise des 2 nukenin devant sa technique pour réfléchir à celle de Karin. La rousse était capable de suivre des mouvements effectués à vitesse très élevée mais se retrouvait inefficace lors des combats contre plusieurs adversaires. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce une histoire de chakra ? Au moment où cette idée fleurissait en elle, des paroles de Tsunade virent trouver écho dans son esprit :

_« Lorsque les ninjas combattent, inconsciemment ils envoient une faible dose de chakra dans le membre avec lequel ils vont attaquer. C'est plus qu'un automatisme. Personne ne peut s'y soustraire. »_

C'était cela, le chakra qu'elle envoyait dans ses membres, Karin était capable de le sentir et ce qu'importait la vitesse de ses mouvements. Mais lorsqu'elle combattait Juugo et Suigetsu en même temps, elle devait envoyer du chakra quasi-simultanément dans toutes les parties de son corps. La solution. Fin du combat.

La kunoïchi se redressa, fixa Karin un instant, moqueuse, puis se précipita sur le géant blond.

« Juugo attention ! Elle repasse à l'attaque ! Elle va frapper à … »

La rousse s'était tue. Elle ne pouvait plus lire les mouvements de l'autre. Elle tourna les yeux vers Juugo. Elle devait le prévenir. Trop tard. Devant son hésitation pour le moins inhabituelle, il avait baissé sa garde une petite seconde. Une seconde de trop. Le poing de Flanelle l'avait transpercé de part en part, au niveau des poumons. Une blessure trop importante au vue de la quantité de chakra qu'il avait déjà utilisée. La brune dégagea son bras d'un petit coup d'épaule. Du pied, elle l'envoya rejoindre Karin quelques mètres plus loin. La marque s'était résorbée. Flanelle récupéra son fouet. Un claquement sec. Un hurlement. Karin s'effondra, la poitrine en sang. Un sifflement. Le dragon disparut. Suigetsu se retrouva projeté près de ses coéquipiers.

« Parfait, les voilà enfin regroupés ! »lança la brune joyeusement « Katon : Confinement ! »

Les 3 nukenins furent soulevés du sol par une force invisible. La température augmenta de plusieurs degrés. Quelque chose se formait autour d'eux. Une boule de feu. Immense. Les coupant du monde et réduisant leurs derniers espoirs à néant.

« Hé merde !!! On s'est fait avoir ! Putain, on peut pas finir comme ça !! Suiton : canon aqueux ! »

« A…arrête Suigetsu…T…Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est de nous ébouillanter. »

A l'extérieur, Flanelle contemplait son œuvre avec contentement. Elle s'éloigna de quelques bons :

« Il est temps à présent de leur porter le coup de grâce. Il serait impoli de ma part de les faire souffrir plus longtemps. KAÏ ! »

La prison de feu explosa, recrachant ainsi les restes de ses captifs. Tous 3 s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Inconscients. Vaincus. Par une seule kunoïchi.

« Flanelle wins !!! C'est moi la meilleure ! C'est moi la meilleure !!! Nananananèreuh ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais s'ils meurent la récompense sera moins élevée et Sush' risque de me décapiter. Ninpô : Prison régénératrice. »

3 colonnes de lumières s'élevèrent du sol, enfermant le corps des nukenins en suspension à la verticale. Leurs blessures commencèrent à se résorber lentement. Une prison dorée. Une prison inviolable. Les privant de l'indispensable liberté. Tout service à un prix de nos jours.

« Une technique qui soigne mais qui emprisonne en même temps. Super pratique. Qui l'eut cru. Chapeau à celui ou celle qui l'a inventée ! »

Soupir. La brune contempla les restes de la clairière :

« Et une clairière en moins, une ! »

Soupir. Elle s'assit et commença à soigner ses propres blessures :

« Me voilà dans un bien piètre état. Si j'avais su, j'aurais amené des vêtements de rechange. J'espère que Sush' a bientôt fini. Je n'aime pas rester trop longtemps aussi sale. »

Soupir. Silence dans sa clairière. Pas même le chant d'un oiseau. Fatiguée, elle était fatiguée. Asuka devait en avoir pour un petit moment encore. Elle pouvait bien s'accorder quelques instants de repos, non ? Lentement elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit, au milieu du charnier.

Soupir.

* * *

(1) Muchik est l'un des personnages de la Kurotsuki. Très proche de la nature, elle apprécierait peu ce genre de génocide.

Flanelle : J'ai trop la classe dans ce chapitre. T'as vu comment je les ai trop niqués ?!

Asuka : Flan' ! Surveille ton langage !

Flanelle : Pardon. Autant pour moi. Avez-vous vu très chère à quel point j'ai fait preuve de dextérité lors de cet affrontement ?

Asuka : C'est bon, c'est bon pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes. Et pi d'abord pourquoi on me voit pas dans ce chapitre.

Karin : Et nous pourquoi on se fait battre. Si c'est pour lire ça je préférais pas apparaître dans ce chapitre

Flanelle : Ah lala ! Jamais contents. Si ça continue comme ça Sush' je te fais te faire battre par Sakura et toi Karin je te fais te faire prendre un bois avec Uchiwa…Quoi que tu doives avoir l'habitude maintenant vu comment ça t'arrive souvent. C'est pas de l'inédit pour toi ça.

Karin :… Je crois que je vais partir.

Asuka : Fais donc cela.

Naruto : Moi non plus on me voit pas dans ce chapitre

Flanelle : … … Pardonnnnn !!!! Je suis désoléeeee niii-chaaannn !!!! Sniffff ! Tu m'en veux pas dis ?

Naruto : Mais non, mais non. Mais dis moi, t'aurais pas vu Sasuke ?

(Asuka referme bien la porte du frigo du pied pour pas que les restes du corps d'Uchiwa dépassent)

F+A(le plus innocemment possible càd pas bcp) : Nann … On n'a rien vu nous.

Naruto(crédule) : Bon tant pis. Je vais continuer à le chercher alors. A plus les filles !

Asuka (grand sourire crispé) : A plus !( plus détendue) Reviews pr savoir ce qu'on fait des restes de Uchiwa ?

Rendez- vous à la prochaine foiiiisss !!!! Promis, on fera des efforts pr que le coup du super retard ne se reproduise pas ^^


	5. Poisson contre faucon

**Deux mondes, deux filles mais un...**

Disclaimer : Les personnages que nous utilisons ne sont pas à nous mais à Masashi Kishimoto-san ! Nyaaa si seulement on pouvait les avoir pour nous T.T

Voici le chapitre 5 ! Cette fois on retrouve Sushi VS Sasuke pour un combat palpitant !

Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

Chapitre 5: Le poisson contre le faucon

_La seconde d'après, il ne restait d'elle que sa voix._

La bleue s'était éloignée le plus possible des 4 ninjas. Il ne fallait pas que le brun croise le chemin de sa coéquipière par inadvertance. Et cela risquerait de lui être fatal. Mauvais plan quoi. De son côté, Uchiwa ne semblait pas très enclin à la discussion. Il dégaina son katana et attaqua. Sushi réagit au quart de tour, lui tournant le dos pour bloquer son coup avec son fourreau tout en s'emparant de sa lame. Etant en position de faiblesse, elle lui asséna un coup de pied dans la mâchoire pour regagner de la distance. Coup de pied qu'il ne reçut qu'à moitié.

« Tu es faible » lança le nukenin de sa voix glaciale.

« Ta maman ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas juger trop vite ? » Réplica-t-elle moqueuse.

A l'évocation de sa mère, le visage du brun se durcit. Il resserra sa prise sur son katana entraînant ainsi l'apparition d'étincelles le long de sa lame. Sushi déglutit intérieurement. Ce combat serait loin d'être facile et elle trouvait encore le moyen de l'énerver. Il y avait des claques qui se perdaient.

« Et la tienne ne t'a jamais appris à la fermer ? »

Il y eut une pose dans le cerveau de la kunoïchi. Panne momentanée. Uchiwa avait répondu à sa vanne ? Incroyable !

Son émerveillement ne dura pas une seconde de plus car elle dû bloquer shurikens et kunaïs lancés en quantité. Heureusement, son katana à la lame déformable lui faisait gagner en vitesse. Elle en profita pour lui envoyer des aiguilles de glace, visant les points causant le plus de douleur. Une seule l'atteignit, dans le pied. Il ne broncha pas et l'arracha, la renvoyant à la bleue. Elle le rattrapa à 3 millimètres de son nez puis la fit se liquéfier dans sa paume. Il était rapide, puissant et il n'avait même pas encore commencé à utiliser le sharingan. Mais elle avait déjà sa petite idée sur ce point là.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent, plus rapides les uns que les autres, ne laissant apparaître que des rais sombres sur leur passage. Une légère pause. Sasuke était aux prises avec un serpent aqueux. Sushi essuya le sang qui perlait de ses éraflures à l'aide de sa longue manche. Il allait lui payer ça, surtout l'entaille à la joue. Elle lança un jutsu :

« Suiton : La pluie de l'ennemie »

Le serpent éclata en une multitude de gouttes d'eau, et parmi elles, un Uchiwa pas très content. Il fonça sur la kunoïchi qui évita de justesse son Chidori pépiant tel mille oiseaux. Elle n'eut pas autant de chance pour le puissant coup de pied reçu de plein fouet qui l'envoya bouler plusieurs mètres plus loin. Se releva avec difficulté, elle se fit calciner par un magnifique katon. Le brun eut un sourire satisfait. Malgré la pluie battante, son jutsu avait été plutôt efficace… du moins sur le tronc qui avait été permuté à la place de la vraie cible. Perchée sur une branche, Sushi soupira : il était doué. Elle avait tout intérêt à le maîtriser avant qu'il n'utilise la marque maudite :

« Suiton : prison iodée. Gagnons du temps » se dit-elle en créant également un clone parfait qui sortit de la cachette à sa place.

Sasuke ne put éviter la prison aqueuse, le terrain en grande partie inondé. Il chercha son opposante des yeux. Etrangement, la gangue d'eau ne l'empêchait pas de respirer mais ralentissait considérablement ses mouvements. Il fallait faire éclater cette stupide bulle d'eau

« Tss… Raiton ! »

Ce fut sa première erreur. Les éclairs se propagèrent dans le liquide tout autour de lui et la prison finit par imploser. La femme poisson était réapparue et lui faisait face avec un air condescendant :

« Tu as voulu te réchauffer ? Il y a d'autres moyens, tu sais ? »

A l'instant elle aurait pu juger que le dernier des Uchiwa avait la capacité de lancer des éclaires avec ses yeux.

« Parfait » répondit-il « Je pense que l'on va passer au niveau supérieur. Tu n'es pas la dernière des incapables. »

« Ravie que tu le reconnaisses enfin. Mais saches que quoi que tu fasses, contre moi, ça te perdra »

« Nous verrons bien. »

Les pupilles du brun se mirent à rougeoyer. Sushi avait réussi à susciter son intérêt. Elle feignit d'être impressionnée. Le sharingan était loin de lui être inconnu. L'heure du taijutsu avait sonné. Le clone fit appel à sa créatrice. La pluie s'intensifia. Lassé par l'averse et le combat, Sasuke apparut, rapide, derrière elle et lui transperça le cœur. Asuka se liquéfia en lui souriant. Il avait raté son coup et elle avait encore disparu.

«Le sharingan lui permit de pouvoir l'endroit où la kunoïchi se reconstituait. Il se jeta sur elle katana en avant.

« Merde. »

La lame électrifiée se planta impitoyablement dans l'épaule de la jeune femme. Par bonheur, elle avait réussi à dévier le katana. Tombant à genoux, elle fit appel à tout son self-control pour se saisir de l'arme et l'arracher à son propriétaire. Elle se fondit une nouvelle fois dans la pluie. Sa planque ne dura que quelques secondes. Juste le temps de geler sa blessure puis d'envoyer bouler le katana de l'ennemi.

L'homme au sharingan revint à la charge, lui assénant un violent coup de pied dans la cage thoracique. Mmhh…Deux côtes fêlées. Charmant. Un coup de coude bien placé lui rappela également son épaule. Du sang perla à la commissure de ses lèvres. Les gouttes gelèrent pour attaquer Sasuke sous la forme d'aiguilles fines. Le ninja les brisa à l'aide d'un kunaï. Sushi composa rapidement un jutsu qui lui permit de disparaître encore une fois.

Un sourire agacé vint fendre le visage de l'ancien réceptacle d'Orochimaru. Il en avait assez de jouer à cache-cache.

« C'est ça que Konoha envoie pour me ramener ? Je commence à penser que détruire le village sera plus facile que prévu. »

La seule réponse à sa provocation fut prononcée par une voix qui semblait recouvrir la zone de combat :

« Ninpô : Tourbillon suprême ! »

Les gouttes d'eau firent chemin inverse, convergeant vers un même point. Une énorme bulle éclata, révélant la kunoïchi dont les blessures s'étaient envolées. Elle retomba avec grâce à peine à un mètre de son adversaire. L'erreur lui serait fatale. Il concentra son chakra dans sa lame et dans ses jambes puis se lança à une vitesse démesurée. La jeune femme s'aplatit au sol boueux, passant au-dessous de lui. Dans une contorsion, elle prit appui sur ses mains et abattit ses pieds dans le dos de Sasuke. Ce dernier grimaça, la douleur traversant sa colonne vertébrale. Sa force s'était décuplée. La femme à la peau bleue s'avérait plus coriace qu'avant au taijutsu. Avait-elle ouvert une porte ? Non. C'était sa technique. Se baissant elle esquiva un coup qui aurait pu lui briser la nuque. Il avait perdu la concentration nécessaire à son jutsu. La priorité du moment était d'arrêter la torpille bleue qui tentait de le marteler de coups.

Sushi observa le brun alors que celui-ci bloquait un énième coup de poing en glissant un peu plus dans la boue. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque coup fourré. Ce n'était pas bon :

« Tu sais petit, pas la peine d'hésiter. Aucune de tes techniques n'est de taille contre moi »

« Aucune ? C'est sous-estimer un Uchiwa. »

Le silence se fit malgré l'averse. Plus haut, un orage se préparait. Un éclair foudroya le garçon au sharingan dont la bouche se déforma en un rictus. Il faisait le plein :

« Tu as dit tourbillon suprême, n'est-ce pas ? Si aucune de mes techniques ne fait l'affaire, je n'ai qu'à utiliser l'une des tiennes, idiotes. »

Sushi frissonna…de contentement. L'air humide était chargé d'électricité. Sasuke ouvrit se yeux rouges, il était prêt. Une impulsion au sol et il s'évanouit dans le décor. Heureusement, la pluie permis à la spécialiste de l'eau de le repérer. Elle se décala d'un pas sur la droite et saisit le bras de son adversaire, l'entraînant en une prise dont le point d'arrivée était le sol. L'Uchiwa l'atteignit bien mais profita de l'élan pour inverser les positions. Asuka était coincée. Pourtant elle fit quelque chose d'inattendu :

« 3…2…1…zé… »

Sa tête fut détachée par un katana furibond avant la fin du compte à rebours. Puis, sous la pluie, un cri s'éleva. Une voix d'homme déformée par la douleur et la colère. Il avait sauté à pieds joins dans le piège. Le clone aqueux assassiné en-dessous de lui se liquéfia.

La véritable Sushi sortit de sa cachette. L'ensemble des muscles du brun devait être dans un état critique. Elle avait choisi une technique de son cru, évidemment non compatible avec le chakra électrique…

Son corps endolori était parcouru de mouvements nerveux incontrôlables. Court-circuité était le mot. Il avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Elle le lui faisait payer :

« Tu es sacrément coriace. A l'heure qu'il est, tu aurais dû être inconscient. »

« Je…Ne suis pas…quelqu'un d'ordinaire… »

« C'est vrai. Depuis la mort d'Itachi tu es officiellement le dernier des Uchiwa. »

« … »

« Une de mes amies l'a pas mal embêté…C'est peut-être même ça qui l'a tué, le pauvre ! Mika fait vraiment peur quand elle s'acharne sur un garçon…C'est dommage, on l'aimait bien Itachi. »

La tension était palpable sous l'averse. La kunoïchi à la peau bleue désirait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. La colère et la vengeance avaient aveuglé ce ninja. Elle ne lui permettrait pas d'utiliser ces sentiments contre elle. Sushi allait le frustrer à un degré infini.

« Qu'est-ce-que ça fait de se faire manipuler du début à la fin, mon petit Sasuke ? »

L'Uchiwa ne put contenir sa rage. Il sentait battre des tambours de guerre dans son sang, faisant reculer la douleur la plus insupportable. Il allait lui faire regretter chacun de ses mots. Il était temps d'agir. La jeune femme savait qu'en cas d'activation de sa marque, le combat se corserait et trainerait trop en longueur. :

« Suiton : la prison cellulaire ! »

« Qu… »

La marque qui avait commencé à rougeoyer s'éteignit et s'arrêta brusquement dans son expansion. Quelque chose avait résonné en lui comme un verrou. La kunoïchi s'avança doucement vers son corps immobile :

« Tu l'as entendu, n'est-ce pas ? A présent tu es mon prisonnier. »

Uchiwa ne comprenait plus rien. Son cerveau ordonnait désespérément le mouvement, ses muscles répondaient par une étincelle d'action avant la disparition totale du signal. Sushi s'arrêta devant lui et déposa une main sur sa joue. Il sentit une couche de glace le recouvrir peu à peu, ravivant la souffrance de son corps. La kunoïchi le fit tomber sur son épaule, tel un paquet de chiffons.

« Game over, mon grand. Va falloir en manger de la soupe si tu veux un jour atteindre le quart de la cheville de ton frère. »

« Comment… »

« Je t'ai vaincu ? Je ne vais pas te livrer tous mes secrets, non plus. Seuls les imbéciles expliquent leurs jutsus. Bon, maintenant que j'en ai fini avec toi, il va arrêter de pleuvoir. Rupture ! »

Sushi chancela. Le brun remarqua non sans surprise la réapparition de quelques blessures qu'il lui avait infligées. Son kimono se teintait de rouge au niveau de l'épaule.

« Il semblerait que je puisse pas te porter plus longtemps. Je vais devoir te traîner jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Flanelle. Tu m'en vois désolée » dit-elle en le jetant à terre sans ménagements. Elle banda rapidement son épaule et utilisa le reste de la bande pour le traîner.

Sushi était lessivée même si ses clones avaient largement combattu à sa place. Mais sans cela, elle n'aurait pas pu déclencher son jutsu de pluie, clé de sa réussite. En effet, le pluie de l'ennemi ne se contentait pas de rendre le terrain impraticable pour ce dernier mais s'infiltrait dans son corps, dans ses cellules mêmes. Le chakra aqueux de la jeune femme prenait le contrôle sans que le colonisé ne s'en rende compte. Puis, le tourbillon suprême... Très utile cette fois-ci car il avait accéléré la chute de Sasuke. En s'emparant de cette technique, il avait fait gagner du terrain au chakra de la femme-poisson dans ses cellules. Le tourbillon suprême utilisait l'élasticité de celles-ci renforcée par l'élément Eau. Les éclairs de l'Uchiwa n'avaient fait que l'affaiblir malgré une apparente puissance. Pour finir, l'emprisonnement cellulaire. Asuka avait repris le contrôle total de son chakra dans l'eau placée chez le brun. Elle était fière de sa stratégie. L'homme au Sharingan était vivant et pas en trop mauvais état (du moins externe ^^) ; comme promis à Naruto. Parfait conclut-elle en continuant son chemin, traînant le ninja sans porter attention aux racines et aux roches nombreuses dans cette partie de la forêt.

* * *

C'était le chapitre 5 ! Début de la romance au prochain chapitre les enfants !

Dites, dites, laissez-nous des REVIEWS par pitiiié ! (sinon on fera des missions commandos chez vous bande de lecteurs pas reviewers XD)


	6. Konoha 2 : the return

**Deux mondes, deux filles, mais un**

Voilà le chapitre 6. Vous voyez, on tient promesse, on poste des chapitres avec le moins de temps d'intervalle possible. Mais bon, ça devient plus dur maintenant. Ca fait 2 semaines qu'on est rentrées, alors les profs sont à fond sur notre dos. Sérieux, je me serais bien fait encore 3 ou 4 semaines de vacances T_T. Enfin ainsi va la vie…

Sinon on est super tristes paske même si on a des lectrices (pr ça on est très contentes) ben on a pas beaucoup de reviews. Alors s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, laissez nous en, please (non je suis pas en train de vous supplier, un peu de dignité tout de même T_T)

Bon allez, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture à toutes ^^

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Konoha 2 : the return.

Flanelle leva la tête et huma l'air. Odeur de sang. Odeur de défaite. Odeur de victoire. Elle se releva et sourit. Asuka debout devant elle, portant Uchiwa sur son épaule :

« Enfin !! T'as vraiment pris tout ton temps. Honnêtement, t'aurais pu penser à moi des fois ! Ça fait des heures que je t'attends ! ( Sush : mytho !! Flan : La ferme.) »

« Oh lala ! C'est bon ! C'est beaucoup plus dur d'arrêter quelqu'un lorsqu'on doit le laisser en vie que lorsqu'on peut le tuer ! » lança Sushi piquée au vif.

« Pff, je l'ai bien fait moi, répliqua son amie en désignant d'un signe de tête ses 3 prisonniers, et ça m'a pas pris 10 ans ! »

« Oui mais t'avais le droit de les amocher au moins, pas moi ! » répondit la bleue en tirant la langue. « Allez, trêve de bavardage. Dépêchons nous de rentrer à Konoha, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. En plus j'ai hâte de me débarrasser de ce truc qui encombre mon épaule. »

« Je te comprends, approuva Flanelle, en plus je pourrais revoir nii-chan plus vite !!! Kuchiyose no jutsu : Les gardiens des éléments, feu ! »

Regards acérés et froidement intelligents. Mâchoires puissantes et impitoyables. Pelages rayés et impériaux. Deux majestueux tigres apparurent, beaucoup plus grands que la normale. Le plus imposant d'entre eux revêtait un pelage très inhabituel. Il était rouge rayé de noir. Il ouvrit la gueule et s'adressa d'une voix grave et profonde aux 2 kunoïchi :

« Bonjours Flanelle. Asuka. Cela faisait longtemps. Que nous vaut cet honneur ? »

Aucune émotion.

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de la rouge. Elle s'avança et serra l'animal dans ses bras, avec tendresse :

« Tu m'as manqué Gabriel. Je suis désolée de te déranger mais nous avons besoin de ton aide Acceptes-tu de nous l'accorder ? »

« Si je n'avais pas l'intention de t'aider, je n'aurais pas répondu à ton appel. Donne-moi plutôt la nature de ta requête et cesse de déblatérer des inepties. » Pointe d'agacement. Soupçon d'impatience. Océan de douceur.

« Il nous faut transporter ces traitres jusqu'au village de Konoha. »

De la tête, elle désigna les 4 nukenin avec dédain. Gabriel remarqua alors la présence de l'équipe Taka. Silence stupeur, silence réflexions, silence acceptation :

« Bien, nous pouvons remplir cette mission, aussi dégradante soit-elle pour des créatures de notre rang. »

La voix de l'animal ne contenait aucune trace de reproche, encore l'effluve d'une plaisanterie. Pourtant la noiraude baissa les yeux, honteuse :

« Pardon, je sais que c'est indigne de vous mais je ne savais pas vers qui d'autre me tourner »

« Lève les yeux lorsque tu t'adresses à moi, je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois. » Agacement mais bienveillance. « Inutile de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails et concentrons-nous sur des points plus importants. Comment allez-vous vous y prendre pour empêcher qu'ils se réveillent au cours du trajet ? Je doute que vous soyez en état pour un deuxième combat de cette trempe. »

« Ne vous en faites pas » Asuka était intervenue. « Ça, c'est mon domaine. ( Flan : c'est clair que l'empoisonnement de la vie des gens c'est ton rayon--' Sush : BAKA !!! _BAM !!_ Voilà pour toi petite ingrate ! Flan : T_T Sush : je préfère ça…) En plus je suis encore capable de maîtriser un Uchiwa à ma guise. » ajouta-t-elle offusquée « Une goute d'eau empêche-t-elle le roulis de l'océan ? »

« Le mensonge est peut-être un art chez vous mais il n'est plus pratiqué sur mon peuple depuis des siècles et ce pour une bonne raison. Il est impossible de nous mentir, quelle que soit l'habileté, l'expérience ou l'âge de l'artiste. Vous humains, êtes si jeunes, à peine des nourrissons à nos yeux. Et des nourrissons ne peuvent tromper la vigilance des gardiens qui veillent sur eux. Toi comme moi savons que ce que tu viens d'affirmer est faux. Au lieu de te leurrer sur ce que tu ne peux accomplir, réalise ce que tu dis être capable de faire. Tu es puissante, je le sais bien, et je ne cherche pas à t'insulter. Alors, maintenant fais. »

Longtemps, la jeune fille et le tigre se fixèrent. Non pas pour gagner une quelconque bataille personnelle et sans intérêt. Non, ce jour là, ils ressoudèrent le sentiment de respect qui s'était il y a longtemps tissé entre eux mais que le temps par son action avait effrité, effiloché, réduit en lambeaux. Ce jour là, un lien fut forgé, base d'une solide confiance. Ce lien devait durer toujours.

« Tu as raison. » reconnut la bleue.

Et c'était dit. Fin du différent.

Elle plongea la main dans son kimono afin d'en ressortir un petit parchemin. Délicatement, comme ci ce fut la denrée la plus rare jamais existée, elle le déroula. Quelques signes et 4 seringues y apparurent, contenant un liquide d'un bleu limpide. Avec amour elle s'en saisit et s'approcha des prisonniers :

« Flanelle, j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu dégèle Uchiwa. Dans son état il ne peut pas grand-chose pour l'instant. »

La noiraude s'exécuta. Ce fut avec une expression de gourmandise sordide que la manieuse de suiton leur injecta le produit. Tournant la tête elle perçut le regard de sa coéquipière. Interrogation, confiance, cruauté. Asuka lui sourit et répondit à la question silencieuse :

« C'est une drogue que j'ai moi-même confectionnée. Avec ça ils ne se réveilleront pas avant de longues heures. Mieux encore, et tu vas être fière de moi Flan', lorsqu'ils reviendront à eux, ils seront dans une forme épouvantable. Mal de tête, corps fébrile, mauvaise maîtrise du chakra, crises de tremblements avec un peu de chance. Je me réjouis d'avance du spectacle, pas toi ? »

Le regard de la rouge s'embrasa d'une lueur sauvage faisant ainsi écho à celui de la bleue. Mais c'est avec une voix maîtrisée qu'elle prit la parole :

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Ceci marquera pour Uchiwa le début d'une longue série de souffrances. » L'absence d'émotion dans sa voix ne fit qu'accentuer l'horreur délectable de la sentence qui venait de tomber. « Je crois même que tu as déjà un plan en tête. »

« En effet, mais ce n'est ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour évoquer ça. Il faut rentrer au village le plus vite possible pour livrer les prisonniers. »

Il était pourtant clair que la mission était terminée aux yeux de la bleue et que les plans se fracassant dans sa tête ne la concernaient en aucun cas. Les deux kunoïchi échangèrent un regard et tout ce qu'elles se transmirent pendant ce contact furtif fut presque visible à l'œil nu. Aversion, vengeance, souffrance.

« Lorsque vous aurez terminé de déverser tant de haine dans ce monde, peut-être pourrions nous accomplir notre mission. Fais attention, petite étincelle à ne pas te brûler dans ce feu dévorant. Fais attention petite goutte à ne pas te noyer dans cet océan déchaîné. Ce sentiment n'est pas de ceux que l'on peut contrôler. » La voix de Gabriel. Grave et chaude. Pont vers une réalité. Celle où l'insouciance et la joie sont mères de tout. Pont vers **leur** réalité.

Lorsque Flanelle reprit la parole, ce fut avec la maturité qui la caractérisait :

« Prems' ! C'est pas moi qui monte avec Uchiwa ! Nananananère !!! »

Asuka répliqua avec un ton d'autant plus adulte :

« Quoi ?! Je suis pas d'accord ! T'as triché ! On le fait au janken ! Pourquoi je devrais me le coltiner d'abord ? »

« Paske j'ai dit prems' donc c'est tant pis pour toi ! (elle est pas géniale mon explication ?) Pas de Janken, t'auras qu'à mettre Suigetsu entre vous deux. »

La bleue eut un éclat de rire qui mua en grimace de douleur. Son épaule, écarlate de sang. La noiraude se précipita vers elle et commença à la soigner.

« Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais tenir en mode warrior. » lança-t-elle pour détourner l'attention de sa coéquipière.

« En mode warrior ? »

Nouvelle grimace.

« Ouep ! Tu sais le genre t'as l'épaule en charpie mais tu sens rien. Le genre il te reste plus que des allumettes à la place des côtes mais ainsi va la vie. Ce genre là quoi. »

Sushi ferma les yeux et sourit :

« Tu avais remarqué. » C'était une affirmation, pas une question

« A la seconde même où tu as posé un pied devant moi. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu pensais tout de même pas pouvoir me cacher des choses. Enlève ton kimono, je vais essayer de soigner tes côtes. Vu qu'elles sont que fêlées, je devrais y arriver.»

Asuka s'exécuta et Flanelle appliqua ses mains sur la zone endolorie. Halo vert. Plusieurs minutes. La brune vacilla. Elle atteignait ses limites.

« Le contre coup de l'ouverture du premier sceau, pas vrai ? » La bleue avait lu dans ses pensées. « Voilà ce que ça donne lorsque l'hôpital se moque de la charité. Laisse, contente-toi de me bander l'abdomen et ce sera suffisant. T'as déjà fait le plus gros, je tiendrais jusqu'à Konoha. »

« T'es sûre ? Je pense que j'ai assez de chakra pour te soigner complètement. »

« Non, il nous faut des réserves. On peut encore se faire attaquer sur le chemin du retour. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Les kunoïchi se tournèrent vers Gabriel et son compagnon. Ce dernier pris la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été invoqué :

« Sauf votre respect mesdemoiselles, à partir du moment où notre mission commencera, vous n'aurez plus à vous occuper de quoi que ce soit. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de faire les choses à moitié. Nous allons vous escorter jusqu'à Konoha et ce sans que vous ayez à vous soucier d'un quelconque danger. »

Asuka marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le ton quelque peu offensé du tigre. Elle s'apprêta à répondre mais Flanelle fut plus rapide qu'elle :

« J'en suis consciente. Je ne doute pas une seconde de vos capacités, Aeon. Ma coéquipière n'est pas accoutumée aux mœurs de votre peuple. Elle ne voulait pas vous manquer de respect. Elle résonnait en ninja voilà tout. Mais nul doute que si elle avait eu connaissance de vos dons, elle n'aurait pas prononcé ces paroles »

L'animal sembla se rasséréner. Il se coucha sur le sol afin qu'Asuka puisse placer les prisonniers sur son dos. Avec l'aide de son amie, elle y hissa Suigetsu et Uchiwa. Des fils de chakra s'élevèrent de l'animal et maintinrent leur corps en position assise. Les mêmes gestes furent répétés pour les deux autres captifs qui furent installés sur l'autre bête. Les deux kunoïchi prirent place. Flanelle sur Gabriel. Sushi sur Aeon. Enfin, les deux tigres s'élancèrent, leurs puissantes pattes touchant à peine le sol. C'est alors que la bleue compris son erreur. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il existait encore des facteurs de risque ? Ces animaux se déplaçaient à une telle vitesse ! Aucun mouvement inutile. Ils n'étaient que vélocité et agilité. A peine des flash de lumière près de l'astre solaire. Personne n'aurait pu les rattraper. Un sentiment de sécurité l'envahit. Un vrai, un pur. Comme elle n'en avait pas ressentit depuis des années. Elle se prit même à espérer que sa coéquipière en éprouve de même.

Flanelle profitait des sensations qui l'assaillaient. Le soyeux du pelage de Gabriel dans lequel ses mains étaient plongées. La fraîcheur du vent caressant son visage. L'étourdissement provoqué par la vitesse à laquelle ils se déplaçaient. Tant d'émotions qui lui avaient manquées. Qu'aurait elle fait sans son tigre ? Elle ferma les yeux. Le visage de Naruto apparut derrière ses paupières. Souriant. Chaleureux. Plein de vie. Bientôt. Bientôt ce qui lui appartenait lui reviendrait de droit. Grimace. Elle ne pouvait repousser l'évidence. Contrariété. Il n'y avait pas de Naruto sans Sasuke. Aversion. Ce dernier ne commettrait les mêmes erreurs. Assurance. Elle, non, elle_**s**_ y veilleraient personnellement.

« Nous approchons des portes de Konoha, gamine. »

Tsss, Gabriel ne cesserait donc jamais. Flanelle ne préféra pas relever :

« Arrête-toi, nous allons nous approcher en douceur. Ramener l'un des ninjas les plus recherchés de Konoha ne doit pas être pris à la légère. Même si je nous voyais bien débarquer dans le bureau d'oba-chan comme ça, à l'improviste. Qu'est-ce t'en penses Sush' ? »

« Ouep, ça aurait été cool. Mais on a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Tiens voilà les chiens de garde. »

Sushi se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants et annonça :

« Les gens, je vais anticiper votre question. On est Asuka et Flanelle, kunoïchi envoyées en mission spéciale par l'Hokage en personne. ( Flan' : Mais au fait y a que l'Hokage qui peut donner des missions. Sush :'… Ben…Flan' : c'est bon pas la peine des te chercher des excuses --') Les prisonniers sont sous contrôle. On doit consulter la Godaïme de toute urgence. »

Le garde ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la noiraude ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion :

« Oui, je comprends. Merci de nous laisser passer aussi rapidement. Quelle gentillesse de votre part. Peu de gardes sont capables d'autant de délicatesse. On vous en sera éternellement reconnaissantes. »

Et sur ce, les 2 tigres s'élancèrent dans la ville.

« Je croyais que nous ne devions pas prendre à la légère la remise de ces prisonniers. » Aeon cette fois.

Asuka répondit :

« Mais c'est exactement ce qu'on fait. La preuve, on va passer par la porte aujourd'hui pour entrer dans la tour. »

« Ca me fait mal rien que d'y penser. » renchérit Flanelle.

L'irruption de 2 tigres géants rapetissés fit un peu désordre dans le hall. A un croisement, Shizune leur demanda, ou plutôt hurla, de s'arrêter car l'Hokage était occupée avec l'équipe 7. Les bêtes ralentirent mais continuèrent à avancer suite à une injonction de la rouge :

« On continue. Ils sont avec Tsunade, c'est parfait. C'est comme pour les pansements qu'on arrache d'un seul coup… »

« Il faut leur annoncer la nouvelle de but en blanc. » finit la bleue.

C'est dans un grand fracassement de porte qu'elles pénétrèrent dans le bureau de la Godaïme juchées sur leurs tigres. Et c'est en stéréo qu'elles annoncèrent aux occupants estomaqués de la salle:

« Hokage-sama, nous vous avons ramené Sasuke Uchiwa ! »

* * *

Flan' : Tain ! On a vraiment ramené ce ptit con à Konoha ?!

Sush': C'est pas genre on avait le choix.

Flan': On a appelé Tsunade « _Hokage-sama_ » ?!

Sush': On était un peu fatiguées.

Flan': On tient à 2 tigres 2 adultes et 3 ados dans le bureau de la vieille ?!

Sush': On… Mais c'est vrai ça ! Désolée mais j'ai pas d'explication pour les miracles.

_Naruto débarque tout content._

Naruto: YATAA !!! Vous l'avez ramené ! Vous l'avez ramené ! YOUHOU !!! Où il est ? Hein, il est où pour que je lui parle ?

Flan': Heu… Nii-chan t'es au courant que ça fait 5 fois que tu lui parles en fin de chapitre maintenant ?

Naruto: Nan, depuis le chapitre 4 il a disparu. Impossible de mettre la main sur lui. Alors j'ai pensé que vous l'aviez ramené.

Sush' (_se souviens des restes du corps dans le congélo)_: Ben en fait … C'est que… Il a pris des vacances. Oui c'est ça, des vacances. Pas vrai Flan' ?

Flan': Exactement… Il a dit qu'il reviendrait pour le prochain chapitre (_doucement à Sush'_) Va chercher Oro, il faut qu'il recolle les morceaux du corps de l'autre.

Naruto: Qu'est-ce tu dis ?

Flan' : Nan rien…

Asuka : Rien du tout --'

Naruto : Bon d'accord. Reviews pour faire revenir mon Sasuke ?

Nan sérieusement, reviews où je pioche dans ma réserve personnelle de méga bombes H pour toutes vous faire exploser. MOUAHAHAHAHAH !!! Je deviendrais ainsi la maîtresse du monde. MOUAHAHAHAHA !!! ... Euh…Désolée je me suis laissée emporter… Mais sérieux **REVIEWS** !!!!


	7. Douloureuses confessions

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Kishimoto-sama ne nous appartiennent pas , c le drame de notre vie pas vrai?

Euh... re j'ai envie de dire. Je sais que je me répète mais désolée du retard ^^' Sachez que c totalement la faute de Sush' et que je n'y suis pour rien ( c beau l'amitié hein?). Bon, plus sérieusement, on est vraiment contentes que vous ayez lu les précédents chapitres et que vous nous suiviez. On n'a pas reçu beaucoup de reviews mais tant que vous continuerez à nous lire, ça nous suffira ^^.

Donc voilà un chapitre 7 riche en rebondissements et en tortures ^^

Un seul mot: appréciez!

* * *

Chapitre7: Douloureuses confessions

Tsunade se raidit. Elle devait prendre une décision. Elle fit un signe de tête aux kunoïchis leur signifiant qu'elles devaient sortir du bureau. La noiraude l'ignora totalement et la bleue feignit d'être trop fatiguée pour convaincre Flanelle.

"Où ? Comment..." fit Naruto qui avait retrouvé un semblant de sens de la parole.

"Où ? Je ne crois pas que tu apprécieras la réponse, Nii-chan. Pour l'autre question, c'est Sushi qui s'est occuppée de lui." répondit Flanelle. "Et comme tu peux le constater, nous avons tenu notre promesse. Nous l'avons ramené. Pour toi."

Les paroles de la kunoïchi aux yeux d'onyx déstabilisèrent le jeune blond. Pourquoi lui disait-elle ça ? Le retour de Sasuke était une bonne chose. Il faisait partie de Konoha, de l'équipe 7. Il n'était donc pas le seul à désirer qu'il revienne. Sakura et Kakashi-sensei, leurs amis qui avaient combattu courageusement contre les ninjas d'Oto, tout le village... L'Uzumaki tourna les yeux vers ses coéquipiers. Sakura arborait un visage haineux si différent de celui qu'elle destinait au brun auparavant, avant sa trahison. Les poings toujours serrés, elle tremblait de rage contenue. Il savait pertinemment que la demoiselle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à frapper Sasuke de toute sa force surhumaine si ce dernier n'avait pas été sous l'emprise d'une drogue. Kakashi, quant à lui, restait impassible quoiqu'un peu surpris, la vision de son ancien élève ne lui faisant apparemment ni chaud ni froid. Puis ses pupilles bleu azur se perdirent à travers la fenêtre de laquelle on apercevait le village. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Que Sasuke soit là ou non, l'herbe n'était pas plus verte, les ramens d'Ichiraku n'étaient pas moins goûtus. L'unique changement était que la vie sentimentale de certaines filles avait dû s'écrouler avec son départ. Mais même cela n'avait pas dû durer très longtemps. La vie continuait comme si de rien n'était et les Hokage taillés dans la roche continuaient de veiller sur le village de la feuille à la volonté de feu. Seul Uzumaki Naruto se bornait à vouloir ramener le traître alors que tout le monde avait baissé les bras. Pourquoi ?

"Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ?"

C'était Kakashi. La tête froide en toute situation. Une sorte de parfait ninja posant les questions qui fâchent.

"Il va rester en quarantaine puis sous notre surveillance pendant quelques temps. N'est-ce pas, Tsunade-sama ?" intervint Asuka.

La Godaïme hocha la tête sous l'air scandalisé de Naruto. Il ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son désaccord et fut coupé par l'un des tigres de Flanelle.

"Ecoute, petit, ton ami est un renégat. Cela est devenu une vérité inaltérable au moment même où il a franchi vos grandes portes. L'eau pourra couler sous vos ponts, il en sera toujours ainsi. Ni aujourd'hui ni demain n'apporteront de changement. Dans notre clan la félonie équivaut à la peine de mort. Estime-toi heureux que la gamine ne l'aie pas abattu."

"Heu... Gabriel, s'il-te-plaît" fit la kunoïchi en rouge et noir.

"L'Uchiwa n'allait pas débarquer comme une fleur, tout le monde fêtant son retour avec de grands sourires niais, petit Jinchuuriki. La situation est trop grave pour qu'il soit accueilli à bras ouverts. Mets-toi bien cela dans le crâne. Quels que soient tes sentiments, la sécurité du village passe avant tout. Ton devoir, ta mission la plus cruciale, est cette protection." continua Aion.

La brune secoua la tête en se cachant le visage derrière les mains. Elle avait prévu d'arracher le vieux pansement d'un coup sec... mais pas aussi fort. Ses orbes noirs allèrent rencontrer les azurs du blond, dilués par le doute. Les tigres étaient dans le vrai et la vérité annoncée de but en blanc faisait parfois bien plus mal qu'un mensonge. Ils avaient frappé bien plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait fait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si ébranlé. La noiraude commença un mouvement vers lui. Une main bleue à l'image de la froideur qu'elle dégageait l'arrêta. Pas un mot, juste un regard. Sushi lui sourit en faisant non de la tête. Flanelle se détendit. La bleue avait raison. Naruto devrait se sortir de son labyrinthe sentimental tout seul. Enfin, en apparence. Le jeune ninja était à des années lumière de se douter du nombre de ses anges gardiens. De toute façon, elle sentait qu'il n'accepterait pas son aide. Comme souvent. Comme toujours.

"Hokage-sama, je crois que nous vous avons coupée. Veuillez-nous excuser. Nous nous rendons immédiatement à l'endroit prévu." dit Sushi qui avait abandonné le dos d'Aion pour récupérer Sasuke.

"Bien. Tâchez de vous montrer plus sages à l'avenir."

"Entendu, Hokage-sama." fit la kunoïchi aux cheveux noirs, penaude.

La femme-poisson dirigea l'étrange équipage hors du bureau de la Godaïme. Flanelle frôla le blondinet en passant. Kakashi referma la porte derrière les impromptus. Quant à Sakura, elle soupira d'un air inquiet. Juste avant de quitter la salle, elle avait vu un éclat indéfinissable dans les yeux d'Asuka Hasegawa. Infime perception. Pourtant, la rose ne douta pas une seconde de ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle en était sûre, la Kurotsuki serait en marche. Bientôt.

La dirigeante de Konoha reprit la parole en saisissant un rouleau au sommet d'une pyramide parcheminée.

"Votre mission sera celle-ci. Elle concerne le Pays des vagues. Je comptais la confier à une équipe d'ANBU à leur retour mais la situation s'est aggravée."

"En quoi cela va consister" demanda Sakura, Naruto demeurant muet.

"A l'origine, il s'agissait d'une simple mission d'escorte d'un seigneur et de sa famille. Cependant, un courrier m'a appris ce matin que leurs enfants ont été enlevés par des opposants."

"Mmh. Nous devrons les retrouver, les escorter, puis veiller à leur sécurité."

"En effet, Kakashi. J'ai besoin de l'équipe 7 sur l'affaire. Vous êtes bien assez compétents."

"Vous pouvez compter sur nous." intervint Saï qui venait d'arriver.

"Le départ s'effectue immédiatement. Le pays des vagues est lointain... Naruto ?"

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers l'Hokage et hacha la tête. Oui, pour une fois, il irait sans créer de problèmes, sans rechigner. Oui, pour une fois, il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Kakashi récupéra le rouleau puis annonça le départ de l'équipe.

Au dehors, Flanelle éclata après le départ de Gabriel et Aion.

"Sushiii ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Tu as vu la douleur dans les yeux de Nii-chan ? Argh ! Je m'en veux. Frappe-moi. Je ne me supporte plus."

"Flan' cesse de jouer la comédie, veux-tu. Je sais que la manière dont les tigres ont réglé l'affaire était un peu brutale mais c'était ton plan depuis le début, non ?"

"... Zut ! Grillée !"

"Hey ! Tu parle de moi, là ! Rien ne m'échappe. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien peur que miss chewing-gum vienne nous coller son nez dans les pattes."

"Sakura ? Je pense qu'on peut la mettre dans la confidence."

"Mouais."

"Tu dis ça parce que tu l'aimes pas."

"Oui, peut-être mais on est déjà assez sur l'affaire pour impliquer quelqu'un d'autre."

"L'union fait la force, Sush'. En plus, on aura besoin de toute l'aide possible pour convaincre ces deux têtes de mule de..."

"Bah moi je préfère... Hinata-chan !!!"

La kunoïchi maniant le Suiton avait crié la fin de sa phrase alors qu'Hinata les rejoignait au point de rendez-vous. Elle avait quitté son habituel pull pour une tenue plus appropriée à sa future tâche. Elle portait un pantalon noir comprenant des rabats sur les côtés permettant la transformation de l'avant en une longue jupe rouge sombre. Un haut de kimono noir venait compléter la tenue. Ses longs cheveux de jais, retenus en une sorte de chignon à l'aide d'une baguette rouge vif, venait accentuer son regard gris. Dangereuse était ce que clamait toute sa personne en ce moment.

Sushi lui avait pourtant littéralement sauté dessus à son arrivée, serrant la plus jeune contre elle de toutes ses forces. Hinata adressa un regard implorant à Flanelle qui, cruelle, vint rejoindre le câlin, l'écrasant un peu plus.

"A-Asuka-san, Flanelle-san... Pitiééé..."

Suite à la plainte étouffée, elles relâchèrent la pression. La "petite" Hyûga les avait toujours excessivement attendries.

"Alors, comment vas-tu ?" commença la femme-poisson.

"Très bien, et vous Asuka-san, Flanelle-san ?"

"Nickel, comme tu peux le constater."

"Moi, je vois quelques blessures. Venez par ici. On s'occupera du reste dans un moment." ajouta-t-elle avec une expression glacée méconnaissable.

"Ne te dérange pas Hinata-chan. On passera te donner un coup de main plus tard pour eux" fit Flanelle avec malice.

"Bien sûr, on sait que tu te débrouilles à la perfection mais ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué."

"D'accord, mais juste parce que c'est vous. Je suppose que vous allez manger, n'est-ce-pas ?"

"Tu nous connais trop bien Hinata-chan !"

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais mon estomac crie famine. On te laisse les paquets. Sushi ramène ta fraise !"

"On se retrouve là-bas" cria la femme à la peau bleue avec un clin d'œil pour la Hyûga.

Celle-ci sourit sous son masque d'ANBU qui avait repris sa place. Puis, se retournant vers les "paquets", elle soupira. Elle était toute seule pour transporter 4 personnes amorphes. Ayant besoin d'un coup de main, elle utilisa une invocation. A l'arrivée du cygne noir, la jeune fille s'inclina.

"Bonjour, Kurokage-san. Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Tu me sollicites bien peu. Je suppose que c'est encore une de tes missions spéciales..."

"Oui. Mais aujourd'hui j'aimerais juste que vous m'aidiez à transférer ces 4 prisonniers."

"Il est vrai que tu ne peux les déplacer seule, chétive caneton."

Le volatile posa un regard bienveillant sur la kunoïchi masquée. Quelques minutes plus tard, il étendit ses grandes ailes sombres. Direction : la branche torture du quartier général des ANBU. Une fois l'affaire réglée, la fille au byakugan salua son partenaire qui possédait les mêmes orbes d'un gris irréel qu'elle. Il inclina son cou gracieux afin qu'elle puisse le toucher.

"Merci infiniment, Kurokage-san."

"J'espère que nous aurons de nouveau l'occasion de faire équipe. Shirokage commence à se prendre pour ton préféré."

"Vous savez bien que je vous aime et respecte tous."

"C'est pourquoi tu es la seule avec qui nous soyons liés, jeune fille. Tâche de venir nous rendre visite bientôt. La couvée d'Akatori doit éclore dans quelques jours."

"Je n'y manquerai pas. Ce sera un grand honneur pour moi."

"Sois prudente. Surtout avec cet individu, ajouta-t-il en désignant l'Uchiwa."

Finalement, il disparut dans un tourbillon de brume.

Pendant ce temps, le duo Flanelle-Asuka se remplissait l'estomac de ramens en tous genres pour le plus grand plaisir du patron d'Ichiraku. Entre deux bouchées, elles tentaient d'entretenir une conversation top secrète.

"Mmh, Flan' maintenant que la cousine Kitsu est partie, il va falloir qu'on s'arrange pour la ralentir le plus possible sinon on aura jamais le temps de changer l'oncle Ping-Pong."

"J'étais justement en train d'y penser. Que dirais-tu d'appeler les filles de la Lune Noire ? Je suis sûre qu'elles sauront accueillir la cousine comme il faut."

"Elles sont si adorables. De vrais anges !"

"Tu l'as dit ! Même si deux d'entres elle sont un peu délurées et ont un sacré tranchant."

"Celle qui aime les fleurs cuisine comme un chef aussi !"

"La dernière est un peu morbide mais sympa, je trouve."

"Oui, ce petit comité saura s'occuper de Kitsu. Je les contacte tout de suite."

TRADUCTION

"Mmh, Flan' maintenant que Naruto est parti, il va falloir qu'on s'arrange pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour sa mission. Sinon, on aura jamais le temps de s'occuper de Sasuke."

"Je pensais à faire appel au reste de la Kurotsuki. Elles sauront le ralentir sans trop de dégâts."

"Leur compétence n'est plus à prouver, hein ? Je propose Shino comme chef d'équipe."

"Bien sûr. Elle saura encadrer Mika et Momo."

"Et Muchik et sa cuisine pourront constituer un atout sur le trajet."

"Manue pourra leur donner un coup de main aussi."

"Parfait. Maintenant que l'équipe est constituée pour occuper Naruto, je vais les prévenir."

La bleue s'éclipsa après avoir englouti son dernier bol.

"Vous préparez une surprise pour une cousine à vous ?" demanda la fille du patron.

"Oui. Et une sacrée surprise si tu veux mon avis. Si tout se passe comme on l'a prévu, Ping-Pong et Kitsu vont former un couple du tonnerre !"

"Ooooh ! J'adore les histoires d'amour. J'espère de tout coeur que vous y arriverez."

"Je vais rejoindre Sushi. Merci pour ce repas."

Comme à chaque fois qu'elles venaient, Flanelle laissa un large pourboire.

De son côté, Hasegawa sortit une petite bouteille qui semblait contenir de l'eau de sous son écharpe. Elle la serra dans sa main en murmurant quelques mots. Le liquide tourna au rouge profond. A travers le pays, cinq kunoïchis sentirent une petite fiole devenir glacée autour de leur cous, de leurs poignets ou dans une poche.

Chacune se pressa de se saisir de l'objet. Le liquide était devenu rouge. Il était temps. Chacune sortit un parchemin, dévissa le petit bouchon et versa le contenu qui s'évapora immédiatement, laissant de fins traits carmins sur le papier. Une équipe. Un plan. Toutes les conditions étaient réunies. Une fois mises au courant, les jeunes femmes rebouchèrent le flacon qui s'était miraculeusement rempli de liquide transparent.

Sushi retrouva Flanelle, lui montrant le récipient dans lequel le liquide rouge disparaissait peu à peu. Les jeunes femmes sourirent. C'était une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, elles devaient aller aider Hinata.

Le jeune homme se réveilla, le corps douloureux, étrangement plaqué contre un mur glacé dont émanait une lueur diffuse. Il releva la tête, lentement. Il avait atrocement mal. Ajouté à cela, une énorme impression de n'avoir pas dormi l'envahit. Il laissa s'échapper un grognement mécontent.

"Tu découvres l'effet gueule de bois, on dirait." fit une voix proche. Très proche. Trop proche.

Debout en face de lui, l'une des deux kunoïchis rencontrées un peu plus tôt. Il en concluait que les autres s'étaient aussi fait avoir. Si elle avait vaincu Sasuke elle devait être un monstre. Bien sûr, il ne parlait pas de l'apparence puisqu'elle était même plutôt son genre... Là n'était pas le sujet. Fuir était la seule option. Un interstice sous la porte derrière elle devrait suffire. Suigetsu ferma les yeux, commandant silencieusement sa liquéfaction. Sous le sourire de celle en qui il devinait son bourreau. Puis, comme répondant à l'assurance de la femme, rien ne se passa. Son corps refusa de lui obéir, le chakra refoulé par ses propres cellules. Il était devenu incapable de lui intimer un ordre. Le message ne se propagerait pas. Pas en Sa présence.

Satisfaite, elle reprit la parole :

"C'est bon ? Tu as essayé assez de fois pour te rendre compte que rien ne fonctionnera ? Tu ne peux pas t'échapper."

"Hn. Tu me dis cela alors que cette porte est à peine fermée ?"

Encore ce sourire inquiétant. Elle composa quelques signes d'une main. La porte se dissout dans la masse du mur.

"Tu n'as pas vraiment cru à son existence ?"

Intérieurement, Suigetsu se mit à s'inquiéter fortement. Dans la pièce, il ne subsistait qu'elle et lui. Un air froid commençait à monter, faisant geler les murs depuis leur base. Il était vraiment dans la merde.

"Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici."

"..."

"Tu es moins bavard que tout à l'heure contre Flanelle. C'est moi qui t'intimides ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?"

"Curieux ? Pourtant la question est : Qu'est-ce que je vais te faire ?"

"Tss. J'ai déjà vu pire qu'une fillette à mains nues."

Il se figea. C'était apparemment la phrase de trop.

"Il semblerait que sous-estimer est une mauvaise habitude des Taka. C'est bête. A cause de ça, tu vas recevoir tout ce que je ne pourrais pas faire subir à ton chef."

Elle frôla du bout des doigts la substance gelée qui les entourait. La surface se mit à remuer derrière le dos du prisonnier. Puis, vif soubresaut dans la glace. Des dizaines de pointes vinrent lui transpercer bras et jambes. En finesse. Les pointes se rétractèrent comme autant de griffes d'un monstre inconnu prêt à repasser à l'attaque.

Haletant, l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru planta ses yeux dans ceux de la kunoïchi. Leur bleu promettait l'azur, pourtant son aura était de glace. Le sang qui imbibait maintenant les manches du "requin" n'avait même pas le temps de le réchauffer. Au contact de l'air, le liquide se cristallisait dans la seconde.

"Ca va ? Ce serait dommage que tu abandonnes tout de suite. J'ai aussi des questions à te poser."

"Je ne parlerai pas."

"J'y compte bien. Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle."

Calmement, elle tendit les bras vers les murs de glace qui s'animèrent une nouvelle fois à sa demande silencieuse. Une unité froide totalement à ses ordres. Vivante. Impossible à briser. Une kyrielle d'aiguilles de glace vinrent se ficher entre les doigts de la bleue. Promesse d'une souffrance prochaine. Elle joua un instant avec les fines pointes tout en s'approchant de sa victime qui maudissait son impuissance. Sushi en prit une qu'elle alla planter impitoyablement juste au-dessous d'une clavicule du ninja. Il serra d'autant plus les dents qu'une seconde vint rejoindre sa sœur, entreprenant le traçage d'une ligne de feu à travers son torse. D'autres vinrent dangereusement se glisser dans ses muscles intercostaux, épargnant cependant les poumons.

Respirer se fit de plus en plus douloureux alors que les dernières pointes s'ancraient à la limite de son pantalon. Les mâchoires crispées, des cristaux de sueur perlaient sur sa peau pâle. Asuka Hasegawa s'éloigna de sa proie afin de contempler son œuvre. Il n'y avait rien à dire, c'était dans la souffrance que toute leur beauté se déployait...

La femme-poisson s'accouda au mur, se penchant sur le "requin". Ses mains caressèrent les cheveux puis descendirent le long de la nuque pour atteindre la naissance du torse. Elle prit soin de faire passer ses doigts entre les aiguilles, tâtant la chair endolorie qui les séparait et dégageant le haut du ninja à présent en charpies.

Un long frisson incontrôlé fit trembler le corps du comparse de Sasuke alors que le dernier pan de tissu de son haut rejoignait le sol. Le souffle de la kunoïchi n'était plus.

"Tu as froid, peut-être. Tu m'en vois navrée. C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?"

"Sui-getsu."

"Je vais augmenter un peu la température pour toi parce que tu me plais bien."

"Tss. Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?"

"D'abord, parce que je ne suis pas si méchante. Puis saches que ce que j'aime le plus après la lune rouge, c'est le sang sur la neige..."

"Tu es malade."

"Merci. Pour porter ce jugement, tu dois t'y connaître assez toi-même."

Ils se turent. Elle n'avait pas menti. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir l'engourdissement disparaître dans ses jambes qu'il était toujours dans l'incapacité de bouger. Le sang gelé se mit à fondre, la douleur reflua, infinie. Cependant, une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Et...toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?"

"Je ne sais pas s'il est utile de le révéler à une personne qui ne sera peut-être plus de ce monde très bientôt."

Cette réponse arracha un sourire douloureux au ninja.

"Alors même Konoha est prêt à se salir les mains pour préserver sa petite paix dérisoire."

"Mes mains ne sont pas celles de Konoha. Elles n'appartiennent qu'à celle qui se tient devant toi. En voici la preuve."

Sans interruption entre la mise en garde et l'impact, le coup de poing se fit à la fois dur et fluide. Les doigts serrés percutèrent violemment le plexus solaire, atteignant leur but. L'écraser. Les poumons du captif se vidèrent subitement de leur air. La douleur explosa dans ses entrailles. Ses tissus frémirent sous l'onde de choc puis elle reflua vers la surface endommagée par les aiguilles. Une sensation de brûlure le submergea pendant qu'il luttait pour reprendre son souffle. Un poisson hors de l'eau fou de douleur. Sa mort devait ressembler à cela.

"Tu disais quoi à propos des "fillettes à mains nues" ?"

"Ri-en" réussit-il à prononcer.

"Je préfère ça."

S'il avait pu, le ninja aurait rit. Toutefois, la perspective de ce qui l'attendait était loin de le réjouir. Elle n'avait pas encore commencé l'interrogatoire. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce :

"Voici ma première question : Dans quel but le groupe Taka a-t'il été formé ?"

"Demande ça à Sas..."

La jeune femme fit craquer ses phalanges en lui jetant un regard acéré.

"La vengeance envers Konoha." répondit-il.

"Mmh... Bien ce qu'on se disait. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à l'alliance avec l'Akatsuki ?"

"Je ne fourre pas toujours mon nez dans les affaires de Sas..."

"Mauvaise réponse."

Au centre de la "pièce", la bleue avait fermé les yeux. Ses lèvres remuèrent, ne laissant pourtant s'échapper aucun son. Quelque chose traversa l'air. Le monstre griffu repassa à l'attaque.

Six. Ce fut le nombre de griffes gelées qui lui transpercèrent les jambes, les cuisses et les épaules. Un craquement sinistre retentit, signant le brusque abandon de l'os contre la glace. L'élan puissant permit l'envol du sang. Le liquide pourpre se répandit sur le sol immaculé.

L'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru ne put retenir un cri de souffrance. Son corps se tendit sous l'intrusion toujours présente, diffusant froid et douleur dans ses veines qui se vidaient. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait goûté à de telles sensations. Une chose était sûre, elles ne lui avaient pas manqué.

"Ne crie pas comme ça. Tu vas réveiller les morts. En plus, tu risques de faire peur à tes petits camarades."

"Urgh."

"Revenons à nos moutons ; l'alliance avec l'Akatsuki. Quand ? Quelles étaient les conditions ?"

"Sa-argh... Sasuke a combattu... un des leurs. Itachi. Après, je ne sais pas... il a dis-paru pendant quelques... temps..."

"J'ai dit que je voulais connaître les conditions."

Le ton endurci s'accompagna d'un élargissement des épines gelées plantées dans son corps. Les muscles qui avaient résisté manifestèrent leur désapprobation, faisant souffrir leur propriétaire. Il tenta de respirer afin d'endurer l'épreuve mais les aiguilles entre ses côtes rappelèrent leur présence.

"Pu-tain de bor-del... je sais... pas."

"Je sais."

"Pardon ?"

"J'aurais été ce p'tit con d'Uchiwa, je ne t'aurai rien confié, monsieur je-ne-parlerai-pas."

La remarque le piqua au vif. C'était vrai. Dans le cas présent, il aurait tout fait pour que la douleur cesse.

"Alors, pour-quoi ?"

"J'avais besoin d'un peu d'entraînement. Et puis, c'était une occasion rêvée d'utiliser cet endroit."

"Comment m'as-tu autant affaibli ?"

"Seul un spécialiste de l'eau peut en comprendre un autre. Tu permettras, mais je trouve que nous avons assez parlé comme ça."

La couche de glace se déforma, présentant la poignée d'un katana aussi blanc qu'elle. La lame brillante apparut au fur et à mesure que la femme-poisson la retirait. Une fois libéré, elle lui fit fendre l'air afin de la débarasser de l'eau. Le vent chanta sous son fin tranchant. Souplesse.

Suigetsu vit plus qu'il ne sentit le tremblement qui le parcourut. C'était fini.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu allié à Sasuke ?" demanda-t'elle en le caressant du bout du katana.

"Le prix- de la liberté... Je suppose."

"Hm. Dernière question : Te considères-tu comme une menace pour Konoha ?"

Il leva des yeux presque rieurs vers elle.

"Plus maintenant."

Le manieur du Suiton fut prit d'une forte quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher du sang. La bleue s'approcha de lui. Mortelle. Un reflet lui indiqua que le katana s'était mis en marche. Une sensation de fraîcheur l'envahit. Etrange. Il avait cru que la dernière chose qu'il connaîtrait serait la douleur et la peur. Mais à cet instant, la douceur de cette mort s'empara de son coeur. Apaisement.

"Ton nom ?"

"Asuka" répondit Sushi d'un murmure à son oreille.

"C'est...joli."

Le ninja se sentit perdre pied. L'obscurité le submergea, rassurante mère ouvrant ses bras. Il faisait frais. Il faisait bon.

Les murs fondirent autour d'eux, révélant la pierre nue et terne de la vraie pièce. La jeune femme attrapa le corps inerte du ninja avant qu'il ne tombe. L'allongeant doucement, elle entreprit de faire fondre les aiguilles de glaces toujours placées sur lui.

Hinata, le dos contre le mur, observa son amie, notant le soin accordé à sa tâche. La Hyuuga sourit tendrement.

"Tu as fini, Sushi ?"

"Hm."

"Sush', ça va ? Tu sembles toute triste." fit Flanelle.

"Pas particulièrement. Il n'est plus un danger." dit-elle en chargeant le ninja sur ses épaules. "Je m'en occupe et je vais dormir."

Les yeux noirs de Flanelle s'ancrèrent dans les azurs de sa partenaire. Elles se comprirent.

Avant de retourner dans la salle où elle s'occupait de Karin, la noiraude se fit arrêter par Hinata.

"Est-ce bien ce à quoi je pense ?"

"Oui, c'est bien ça. Il y a des jours où moi aussi j'aimerais m'y connaître en acuponcture."

"Il est vivant."

Un même sourire vint se plaquer sur leurs visages. Elles éclatèrent de rire.

"Je vous fais confiance pour la suite" dit la kunoïchi aux yeux translucides.

L'utilisatrice du byakugan ne put s'empêcher de penser à Naruto. C'était beau, l'amour. La plus belle chose que l'on puisse ressentir avec l'amitié. Un nouvel éclat s'alluma dans ses yeux. Oui, Il allait payer cher.

* * *

Naruto : Mais qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre tout seul ? Pourquoi personne ne veut m'aider ? Hinata-chan ? Kakashi-sensei ? Sasuke ? … Sasuke ?! (sautille sur place) Tu es revenu !!! Yatta !! Où t'étais, hein ?

Sasuke (croise le regard de Flanelle et Asuka qui annonce mille et unes souffrances à l'hypothétique mouchard) : Heu… (petite voix) Je suis allé en vacances à la plage… Pas vrai Suigestu ? Suigetsu ?

Suigetsu : … … … Aïe…

Asuka (se jette sur lui) : Pardonnnn !!!! Je suis désoléeee !!!! Viens mon petit poisson des îles, je vais te soigner !!!

Suigetsu : Je…pas…respirer…pitié…

Flanelle (attrape Asuka qui se débat) : Tu as 30 secondes pour t'enfuir Suigetsu, passé ce délais je la lâche. 30…29…28…

Suigetsu : 30 secondes, tu plaisantes ?! Je…

Flanelle : 20…19…18…

Suigetsu (s'enfuit) : Pitiééé !!! Sauvez-moiii !!!

Flanelle lâche une Asuka en mode traque absolue.

Hinata : Mais Flanelle-san, tu ne lui as laissé que 20 secondes.

Flanelle (ricane) : Je sais… MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

Sasuke (soulève Naruto sur son épaule) : Fuyons tant qu'il en est encore temps !!!

Flanelle : Quoi ?! Reviens ici toi !!! Rends-moi mon nii-chan !!! Espèce de sale voleur, je vais te faire la peau !!!

Hinata : Euh… Reviews pour sauver Suigetsu-kun ? Pour sauver Sasuke-baka ? Pour le laisser souffrir ?

S'il vous plaît chères lectrices adorées qu'on aime et qu'on adore, laissez nous une review ^^ ( k'so, je suis à court de menace --')


	8. Chocs et sentiments

**Deux mondes, deux filles, mais un...**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Monsieur Masashi Kishimoto le seul, le grand. Bien sûr, sauf Sushi et Flanelle (et quelques autres que vous découvrirez par la suite) !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Chocs et sentiments

Karin s'éveilla. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Elle se sentait plaquée contre quelque chose de dur. Elle tenta de se dégager. Impossible. Ses mouvements étaient entravés. Un souffle sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Deux orbes noirs, un seul nom :

« Sasuke. »

Un choc. Compréhension. Elle était retenue prisonnière par un ninja ennemi. Une prise d'otage, un acte désespéré. Le brun ouvrit la bouche et d'une voix sans émotion annonça :

« Au moment même où tu t'es faite prendre, tu m'es devenue inutile. A présent, tu n'es qu'un fardeau pour moi et en tant que tel tu dois disparaître. »

Une douleur, lancinante. Il l'avait transpercée de son sabre, pour atteindre l'ennemi. Tous deux s'écroulèrent sur le sol. Elle sentit sa vie s'enfuir à mesure que son sang s'écoulait hors de son corps. Doucement, elle ferma les yeux…

Karin s'éveilla. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Elle se sentait plaquée contre quelque chose de dur. Elle hurla. Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un simple rêve. Un souffle sur son visage. Deux orbes noirs, un seul nom, presqu'une plainte :

« Sasuke. »

« Idiote ! A cause de toi nous avons été repérés. Tu es tellement faible que tu ne fais même pas la différence entre rêve et réalité. Disparais. »

Une douleur, lancinante. Il l'avait transpercée de son sabre, pour l'éliminer. Elle s'écroula, sentant sa vie s'enfuir à mesure que son sang s'écoulait hors de son corps. Doucement, elle ferma les yeux. Avec le goût âcre de la déception sur les lèvres…

Karin s'éveilla. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Elle se sentait plaquée contre quelque chose de dur. Elle se releva en sursaut. Un souffle sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Deux orbes noirs, un seul nom, presqu'une supplication :

« Sasuke. »

« Je crois que la prime promise pour ta tête n'est pas trop basse. Tu m'ennuies Karin et nous avons besoins d'argent. »

Une douleur, lancinante. Il l'avait transpercée de son sabre, pour de l'argent. Elle s'écroula, sentant sa vie s'enfuir à mesure que son sang s'écoulait hors de son corps. Doucement, elle ferma les yeux. Avec le goût amer de la trahison sur ses lèvres…

Karin s'éveilla, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Elle se sentait plaquée contre quelque chose de dur. Elle tenta de se dégager. Impossible. Ses mouvements étaient entravés. Un souffle sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Deux orbes noirs, un seul nom, plus qu'un murmure :

« Sasuke »

Une voix féminine empreinte de dégoût lui répondit :

« Désolée, je n'ai pas cet honneur. »

Flanelle lui souleva le menton et, du pouce, essuya une des larmes qui perlait sur ses joues :

« Tu as fait de beaux rêves ? J'espère que oui. Je me suis donnée beaucoup de mal pour toi. »

« Un genjutsu…Comment… »

Un flash. Des souvenirs. Les deux kunoïchi, le combat, la défaite. Elle devait donc être prisonnière à Konoha. Elle leva les yeux et observa sa « cellule ». Éclairée par une lueur semblable à celle des bougies, elle ne comportait aucune porte. Ni même de fenêtre. Mais une chaleur étouffante. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle suait à grosses gouttes. Pourquoi son cerveau tournait-il au ralenti ?

« Tu n'apprécies pas trop la drogue de Sush' on dirait. »

La voix de Flanelle, moqueuse. Karin reporta son attention sur elle. Pourquoi la brune ne transpirait-elle pas ? Non, mauvaise question.

« Qu'est-ce-que je fais là ? »

Sa gorge était sèche. Soif, elle devait boire. Elle tenta de bouger, ne fit que s'écorcher les poignets. Elle était étroitement enchaînée au mur, les bras douloureusement tendus au dessus de la tête.

« Oula, tu as vraiment du mal à sortir de ta torpeur. Tu réagis moins bien que tes coéquipiers. Je vais devoir remédier à ça. Les personnes à moitié droguées sont beaucoup moins drôles à torturer que celles en pleine possession de leurs moyens.»

La noiraude exécuta quelques signes de ses mains et les posa sur les tempes de sa prisonnière. Halo bleu. Karin sentit le brouillard qui habitait sa tête refouler. Lentement, elle reprit contact avec la réalité. Une myriade de sensations explosa en elle. Chaleur. Oppression. Douleur surtout. Ses épaules étaient mises à mal par sa position. Chaque point de contact entre sa peau et la chaîne était en feu. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Le sourire de Flanelle s'élargit :

« Aaaahh ! Voilà qui est mieux. Le jeu peut maintenant commencer. Il s'appelle mutilation ou vérité. Je t'explique : je pose une question, tu réponds ou tu souffres. Tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je ne t'arracherai aucun membre. Promis ! »

Elle leva sa main droite ouverte près de son visage pour appuyer ses paroles. Une joie enfantine illuminait le visage de la noiraude tout au long de sa tirade. Les yeux de la rousse s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Ce n'était pas possible, cette fille était folle. Elle sentit la peur se glisser insidieusement en elle.

« Première question. »

Réplique enfer. Dans un océan de gaieté.

Elle sursauta.

« Orochimaru est-il vraiment mort ? »

« Oui. »

Silence. Angoisse. A couper au couteau.

« Mauvaise réponse. »

La chaîne enroulée autour de ses poignets se resserra brutalement. La voix de Flanelle s'éleva. Glaciale cette fois.

« C'était une question test. J'ai horreur qu'on me mente. Sache que chaque facétie te coûtera extrêmement cher.»

Karin hurla. La chaîne avait changé de couleur. Rouge. Comme le sang, comme le feu. Elle lui brûlait les poignets.

« Je repose ma question : Orochimaru est-il vraiment mort ? »

« Non ! Il…il vit encore grâce au corps de Kabuto. »

La chaîne reprit sa couleur, sa température originelle et se desserra légèrement.

« Question numéro 2, que sont devenus ses repaires ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Nouvel enserrement. Au niveau de sa chair laissée à vif par la précédente sanction.

« Je ne sais pas ! Je te le jure ! J'ai perdu tout contact avec ses repaires quand je suis partie avec Sasuke ! »

Un instant de répit, la pression cessa. Karin leva les yeux vers Flanelle, attendant avec anxiété la suite des réjouissances. Elle ne put retenir un mouvement de recul lorsque la manieuse de katon esquissa un geste. Cette dernière éclata d'un rire clair totalement incongru en cette situation puis sortit un parchemin de sa ceinture. Un enchainement de mudra. Un casque métallique muni de bras mécaniques apparut. Un casque aux allures d'enfer. La rousse sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer sous l'horreur. Elle réussit cependant à articuler une question :

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? »

« Une merveille de technologie. Mise au point beaucoup par Ka-chan et un peu moins par moi. D'ailleurs si je l'abime, elle n'hésitera pas une seule seconde à me détruire »

« Elle te tuerait pour une raison aussi futile ? »

« Me tuer ? Qui a parlé de tuer ? Ce serait bien trop facile. J'ai bien dit détruire. Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais ? Tu ne détourneras pas mon attention aussi facilement. »

La noiraude posa délicatement le casque sur la tête de la nukenin et lui tendit une carte de leur monde.

« Ce casque est capable d'enregistrer tout ce à quoi tu penses. Le seul problème c'est qu'il a une mémoire de 10 secondes. Et oui, c'est de la technologie après tout, pas de la magie. Enfin, il doit donc retranscrire quasi-instantanément ce qu'il capte. »

« D'accord, mais pourquoi la carte ? »

Flanelle pencha la tête sur le côté, observant Karin avec une curiosité enfantine :

« Tu es totalement stupide, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'adapter à ton niveau. Tu vas observer cette carte. Je veux que tu y localises tous ses repaires, pas à haute voix, dans ta tête. J'ai dit tous, sans exception. Le casque se chargera du reste. »

La rousse hocha doucement la tête. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce serpent dérangé. Rien ne l'empêchait de détruire son œuvre. Le casque plaça un premier repaire, puis un second, puis en troisième. En quelques instants, touts les tanières de l'ancien sannin perdirent leur caractère secret. Flanelle sourit avec satisfaction et rangea la carte. Elle sortit un nouveau parchemin, vierge cette fois, qu'elle tendit devant la nukenin :

« A présent, je veux que tu me répertories la signature des chakras de tous les membres de l'Akatsuki que tu as rencontrés. »

L'Akatsuki. Les trahir eux aussi. Risqué. Dangereux. Mortel. Karin sentit la peur l'envahir de nouveau, la poussant à prononcer l'imprononçable :

« Non ! Je ne te donnerais plus aucune information. Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à un chien à la solde de Konoha. Vu comment tu remues bien la queue, tu as dû avoir un maître expert en la matière, non ? Je suis étonnée que tu ne portes pas son collier et sa laisse favoris. Il a préféré les garder pour lui, c'est ça ? Trop fier de courber l'échine devant un village aussi minable. A moins qu'il ne se soit fait tué par le premier ivrogne passant en essayant de ne pas se les faire voler. Il… »

Karin se tût devant la froideur qui se dégageait de Flanelle. Une erreur, elle avait fait une erreur. Monumentale. Et surtout fatale. La brune leva sur elle un regard aussi tranchant qu'une lame. Quelques signes. La chaîne perdit en épaisseur, lui laissant une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Un soupir de soulagement, lâché trop vite. La nukenin avait aperçu des pointes : 4 cm de longueur pour 5 mm de diamètre à la base. Doucement, elles commencèrent à s'enfoncer. Abdomen, cuisses, épaules. Et pourtant aucun point vital, même pas une petite artère. La voix de la manieuse de katon s'éleva dans la pièce, froide comme la mort :

« Elle, c'était une femme. Et il y avait plus de force et de courage dans son petit doigt que dans cent corps comme le tien. Personne n'a jamais réussi à la soumettre. Je dénie à quiconque le droit de salir son honneur, à toi encore moins qu'aux autres. »

Secondes après secondes, millimètres après millimètres, elles s'enfonçaient. La rousse avait tenté de les compter. Elle avait abandonné après la 20e pointe. Elle sentait son sang quitter son corps, pour de vrai cette fois. Douleur. Voilà tout ce qu'elle était. Pourtant, elle la voyait, si près, la délivrance. La mort. Elle ne sursauta pas quand Flanelle reprit la parole, trop faible pour ça.

« Ne rêve pas trop. Je te l'ai déjà dit, une simple mort serait trop facile. De plus, mon maître m'a appris à ne jamais quitter mon but des yeux. Je veux la signature des chakras des membres de l'Akatsuki. Tu ne mourras pas avant de me les avoir livrées. Ne pense pas non plus à t'évanouir, le chakra qui passe à travers ma chaîne t'en empêche. Alors, que décides-tu ? »

Une mort digne, c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Karin réunit ses dernières forces pour répondre :

« Jamais je ne te les donnerai. Je les emporterai dans ma tombe. Tu ne pourras pas stopper l'hémorragie que tes pointes ont provoquée. »

Reprenant son air enjoué la brune pencha doucement la tête sur le côté avant de parler à nouveau :

« Vraiment ? Hum…je me demande si tu as réellement compris quel élément je maîtrisais.» Elle s'interrompit, semblant réfléchir au problème nouvellement posé, puis repris sur le ton de la conversation. «Au fait, ai-je mentionné le fait que cette chaîne a été conçue pour être un conducteur de chaleur, quelle que soit la température ? Katon : fusion. »

Un simple effleurement. Pourtant l'effet sur la chaîne fût immédiat. Chauffée à blanc. Aucune goutte de sang ne perlait plus des différentes plaies. Cautérisées, de l'intérieur.

Karin hurla, plus fort qu'elle n'avait jamais hurlé. Un son, à la limite de l'humanité. Une douleur telle qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû exister. De celles qui mènent à la folie. Flanelle sourit. L'aura de mort qui l'entourait n'en devint que plus suffocante. Son ton en fut la preuve :

« Alors, mes chakras ? »

Le visage inondé de larmes, la rousse secoua la tête. Perdre la raison, elle aurait préféré. Lentement, les bras mécaniques imprimèrent les signatures des chakras suivies de l'identité de leur propriétaire. Toute l'Akatsuki, résumée sur un simple parchemin. Comme précédemment, la brune le rangea avant d'annoncer :

« Bien, je pense que nous en avons terminé. Tu m'as donné tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Tu peux disposer à présent. »

Délivrance, douce délivrance. Elle était si proche maintenant. Tellement proche qu'elle pouvait la prendre dans ses bras, la tenir contre son cœur. Doucement, Karin ferma les yeux. Avec le goût écœurant de la douleur sur les lèvres.

Sasuke marchait dans un couloir sombre aux pierres épaisses qui débouchait sur une salle à l'atmosphère tout aussi inquiétante. Sur les murs, des gravures maudites retraçant l'histoire d'un clan autrefois puissant. Assis dans le siège de pierre, une personne reconnaissable entre toutes. Itachi.

A sa vue, le cadet sentit sa haine exploser. Elle se répandit dans ses veines jusqu'à pulser dans chaque partie de son corps. L'heure tant attendue de l'affrontement avait sonné. Sharingan contre sharingan. Les pupilles rougeoyantes fraternelles se rencontrèrent après maintes années obscures pour chacun d'eux.

Itachi échappa habilement à la lame foudroyante de Sasuke qui se retrouva pris dans la dimension de son aîné. Il finit par abandonner l'idée du corps à corps et se mit à l'invocation de shuriken. Puis, le jeune Uchiwa invoqua ses armes de prédilection. Les shuriken fûma déployèrent leurs cruelles ailes sombres, prêts à servir leur utilisateur. Feintant à une vitesse inimaginable, l'ancien de l'équipe 7 se fit maître de la partie. Une des nombreuses lames alla saluer la chair offerte du dos d'Itachi, s'y enfonçant. Il avait indéniablement progressé. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon à qui on brisait le poignet avec une facilité désopilante.

Au cours des échanges, le frère ennemi dévoila ses plans insensés de prise de pouvoir par la perfection du mangekyou. Le disciple d'Orochimaru écumait de rage. Son seul désir était de l'éliminer. Lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait; venger le clan, le tuer pour toutes ces années de torture durant lesquelles son seul objectif avait été ce face à face. Seule sa mort pourrait lui apporter la liberté et le repos.

Emportés par leur violence, les proches d'autrefois utilisèrent leurs meilleures techniques allant presque jusqu'à s'entretuer. Puis, enfin, l'issue de la rencontre. Le plus jeune frère s'effondra à la suite de son aîné qui avait succombé quelques secondes plus tôt. Le jeune homme sentit la fatigue l'envahir ainsi qu'un bref sentiment de joie et de paix. L'homme qui avait détruit son existence n'était plus. Il perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'obscurité était reine. Une mauvaise impression lui oppressait la poitrine. Il pouvait ressentir une douleur lointaine. Avait-il réellement ouvert les yeux ?

Au loin, une lumière se mit à scintiller. Un appel auquel il ne put pas résister. Il marcha vers l'éclat , de plus en plus intrigué, tel un papillon de nuit s'approchant du feu au risque de s'y brûler les ailes. Il posa la main sur l'épais mur de pierre en plissant les yeux. Il reconnut l'endroit immédiatement. La salle secrète de la famille Uchiwa. Assis dans le siège de pierre, une personne, reconnaissable entre toutes. Itachi.

Par réflexe, sa main alla saisir son katana. Une conversation ainsi qu'un affrontement débutèrent entre les deux frères. Les paroles d'Itachi étaient pleines d'arrogance et de confiance en soi. Il allait vaincre Sasuke afin de lui arracher ses yeux dans le but de devenir un nouveau Madara. L'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru frémit à ce nom loin de lui être inconnu. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait de la bouche de celui qui avait été son frère. Plus ce dernier lui en parlait, plus une impression de déja-vu s'emparait de Sasuke. Il avait déja vécu cet instant. Itachi prit le dessus lors de leur combat. Ses doigts vinrent arracher un des précieux sharingan de son adversaire. Le genjutsu arriva à sa fin. L'ancien renégat pressait sa main sur son oeil. Sasuke avait réussi à briser le tsukuyomi.

Profitant du court moment de répit, il fit appel à tous ses souvenirs. Itachi n'était plus. Il l'avait vaincu. Maintenant, sa haine allait à l'encontre de Konoha qu'il détruirait en sa mémoire. Pourquoi donc était-il en train de se battre ? La seconde partie de lui continua le combat qui avait repris, lançant des fûma-shuriken. Un fragment finit par s'enfoncer dans la chair de l'autre ninja. Sasuke se sentit jubiler. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Une douleur intense s'éveilla en lui mais son corps continuait à combattre comme s'il ne ressentait rien.

La réponse était là. Ce qu'il croyait être son corps en ce moment ne l'était pas. Son véritable corps était ailleurs alors qu'on le forçait à tuer de nouveau son frère. L'ancien coéquipier de Naruto eut un sourire amer. Il avait beau connaître le subterfuge, y réchapper n'en serait pas moins périlleux. De plus, l'Itachi de ses souvenirs enchaînait sans faire de pause. Son genjutsu vaincu, il ferma son oeil droit. Le second utilisa l'Amaterasu. Les flammes de la boule de feu du Sasuke qui combattait se firent consumer.

Autour d'eux, le paysage changea. L'affrontement se déroulait au-dehors à présent. Il s'agissait du lieu du véritable duel. Le lieu de sa victoire. Face à lui, Itachi était devenu pure folie, tel possédé par la malédiction du sharingan. A l'instant, son "autre lui" écumait de rage et de joie à la fois. Au-dessus de leurs têtes se formaient de gigantesques cumulo-nimbus chargés d'électricité. Rassemblant la foudre, Sasuke l'envoya frapper Itachi. Quelques secondes, il crut l'avoir dominé. Le brun se sentit déchanter alors que son frère se relevait, ayant fait appel à Susanoo armé de l'épée légendaire Totsuka et du miroir de Yata.

Pendant un moment, le ninja aux corbeaux s'était avancé, menaçant, terrassant sur son passage Orochimaru dont une partie vivait encore en son frère. La menace qu'il représentait ne faisait aucun doute. Aux yeux de son cadet, le frère était réduit à l'image de criminel de rang S. Cependant, le brun actuel vit son frère aîné à travers le geste du membre de l'Akatsuki. Sa main ensanglantée avait glissé sur son visage, après qu'il ait exercé une petite pression sur son front. Rituel fraternel. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ? Lui, si fier du sharingan et de l'incroyable discernement qu'il possédait grâce à celui-ci.

Une douleur incommensurable s'empara de Sasuke, sa colère et sa peine entamant un combat sans merci. Il se laissa choir aux côtés de celui dont il avait passé des années à poursuivre l'ombre.

S'il s'agissait d'un genjutsu, la personne qui le manipulait était douée... Il sombra une nouvelle fois.

Il faisait nuit noire à Konoha, une nuit froide dont l'atmosphère pesante informe sur le déroulement de hauts faits malgré le climat. Ce soir aurait pu être une nuit comme les autres...

Il déambulait à la manière d'un spectre dans une ruelle du quartier des Uchiwa. Le sol était jonché de cadavres. Son coeur battait à ses tempes, sa respiration était haletante. Il frisonnait au contact du sang qui teintait ses mains. Tout en lui le dégoûtait mais il lui restait une chose à faire. Le masque glacial reprit sa place sur son visage. Ses pupilles écarlates se firent cruelles, à la fois flamboyantes et froides. Sasuke venait de rentrer. Lentement, il vint faire face à son petit frère après la découverte des corps de leurs parents gisant sur le parquet. Le petit était terrorisé. Ce serait cette terreur qui lui permettrait d'avancer. Le futur renégat prononça les mots qui scellèrent leur destin dans la haine.

Ensuite, il prit la fuite en compagnie d'un homme au masque étrange. Uchiwa Madara. Le jeune ninja désormais classé criminel de rang S jeta un dernier regard au village bien-aimé, laissant derrière lui toute perspective de bonheur.

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées. L'ancien prodige de Konoha avait revêtu l'habit de l'Akatsuki. A présent, il participait, ou feignait de participer, au projet insensé du fondateur des Uchiwa. Si celui-ci avait cru échapper à l'observation du plus jeune, il n'en était rien. Ses ambitions étaient apparues bien nettes aux yeux infaillibles d'Itachi. Cependant, il partait en mission sans protester en compagnie du fidèle Hoshigaki Kisame.

Itachi se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en nage. Comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait au passé, le "traître" se fit nauséeux. Son estomac se contracta brusquement. S'écartant rapidement de l'endroit où il dormait, il se défit de ce qui avait été son repas jusqu'à ce que ce soit du sang qui lui vienne à la bouche. Même de l'intérieur, il se faisait horreur. C'était plutôt ironique de la part de quelqu'un qui avait tout sacrifié pour la paix. Apparemment réveillé par le bruit, son coéquipier vint aux nouvelles. Sa grande main bleue se posa sur une de ses épaules.

"Tout va bien Itachi-san?"

Le possesseur du sharingan ne répondit pas. Il ne répondait plus à ce genre de question. Le mensonge entachait suffisamment sa vie.

"Allons-nous toujours à Konoha ?" demanda le requin avec un air presque inquiet.

"Avons-nous le choix ?"

Le duo s'était donc dirigé vers le village de la feuille, laissant derrière eux le cliquetis de grelots de bien sombres pélerins.

A mesure des combats, le corps de l'Uchiwa s'affaiblissait comme répondant à la dégénerescence de ses pupilles. Dormant peu, seule la prise de drogues atténuait la douleur lancinante de celui qui se meurt. Son propre sang continuait de le fuir, lui faisant goûter de plus en plus souvent à l'arôme métallique. Mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Il touchait enfin au but. Dans quelques temps, Sasuke serait bien assez fort...

Assis dans un siège de pierre, il se réveilla d'un sommeil réparateur puis vida le contenu d'une petite fiole. Au loin, des bruits de pas. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire triste. Il était temps.

Son cadet émergea de l'obscurité par le couloir secret. Certes, ce n'était plus le bébé qui pleurait dans ses bras le soir de l'attaque du Kyûbi. Son coeur eut un soubresaut et se mit à battre plus lentement ; la drogue le ferait tenir un peu plus longtemps. Tout était en place.

Le jeune homme fit face à son frère. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, la même peau blâfarde, les mêmes pupilles rougeoyantes prometteuses d'enfer; tout en eux clamait leur fraternité. Itachi contempla le tableau. Son frère, dans ce repaire, constituait un digne représentant des Uchiwa et ses yeux réflétaient cette haine immémoriale. Il n'avait peut-être pas choisi le meilleur endroit pour mourir. Mais après tout, ici ou ailleurs, seul le résultat comptait. Sa souffrance s'était estompée pour laisser la place à un sentiment de calme. Il combattrait.

Sa condition lui avait fait perdre sa vitesse d'en-temps. La lame du shuriken de Sasuke s'était impitoyablement ancrée dans sa chair. L'aîné remercia mentalement sa drogue et arracha l'arme sans réellement faire cas de la blessure. Pourtant, oui, il pouvait sentir son sang s'écouler et créer une tache tiède dans son dos. Le petit était sérieux. Il ne ferait pas les choses à moitié.

Le Tsukuyomi tomba en ruines sous le pouvoir du jeune héritier brun. Itachi contempla la lune rouge s'effondrer, répandant l'écarlate dans ce monde aux couleurs si particulières. Un message. Une promesse. Celle d'une mort certaine. Son oeil gauche l'avait quitté.

Sasuke était devenu un virtuose du ninjutsu. Il jonglait sans peine avec des techniques de très haut niveau. Le souffle court, Itachi se déplaçait de moins en moins lestement. Le saignement de sa blessure continuait. Décidé à se livrer entièrement, il invoqua celle dont la lumière lui restait invisible. Amaterasu répondit à son appel, lui faisant verser des larmes de sang. Les flammes d'obsidienne engloutirent le Katon du cadet. Le grand frère s'en amusa, se disant qu'il lui restait encore un peu de ressources. Un soubresaut dans sa poitrine vint pourtant lui affirmer le contraire.

Le temps lui était compté. Il devait pousser son petit frère à s'emporter. Oui, il devrait déchaîner toute sa puissance. Seule cette épreuve pourrait lui permettre d'affronter ce qui l'attendait ensuite. Itachi laissa son esprit torturé arpenter les chemins de la folie observée depuis des années auprès de son authentique ancêtre. Et Sasuke avala le mensonge. Ce petit avait toujours été si naïf. Jamais il ne devrait découvrir la vérité. S'armant de Susanoo, le brun s'avança, terrible parmi les éclairs de son frère.

Telle une arme ultime suite à l'étrange mutation de Sasuke, ce vieux diable d'Orochimaru refit surface. Le visage émacié du serpent remplit le membre de l'Akatsuki de dégoût. Non content de s'en prendre à lui, il avait partiellement pris possession de Sasuke. Pathétique. Konoha avait tout de même donné naissance à d'innomables phénomènes. Bien décidé à faire place nette avant de quitter la scène, Itachi pourfendit l'hydre, le réduisant au sommeil éternel. Son corps choqué par l'effort subit le contre-coup du ninjutsu. Le sang lui vint à la bouche, messager des dommages subis, annonçant que toute marche-arrière était devenue impossible. La douleur refit surface, d'abord lancinante puis elle explosa au creux de son être. La limite du supportable avait été dépassée depuis bien longtemps.

Sasuke était à cours de chakra et il pouvait ressentir sa peur. Tout marchait comme il l'avait prévu. S'en était à la fois rassurant et effrayant. Encore quelques pas. Tendre le bras lui parut être la chose la plus difficile au monde. Une dernière fois, le visage de son petit frère. Une dernière fois, ses merveilleux moments vécus à Konoha. Ses doigts sur le front de son cadet tracèrent un rai sanglant sur sa peau pâle.

L'ancien génie tomba sur le sol froid. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra, pompant les dernières gouttes de ce liquide vermillon symbole de vie. Itachi sourit. Son oeil droit n'était plus. Il faisait sombre. Son coeur s'éteignit. Il faisait chaud. Il y eut un soir, il y eut un matin. Ce fut le dernier jour.

Sasuke fut arraché à l'esprit de son frère, rappelé par son propre corps. Il hurla de douleur, souvenir d'une mort vue de trop près, une agonie presque vécue...

"As-tu fait bon voyage, Sasuke-kun ?"

Le déserteur sursauta, n'ayant détecté aucune présence dans son état de confusion. Ses yeux s'habituèrent lentement à la pénombre. Au-dessus de lui, des volutes de fumée créaient des arabesques étranges. Tout autour, une lumière diaphane était dégagée par des inscriptions au sol.

"As-tu fait bon voyage, Sasuke-kun ?"

Il connaissait cette voix. Cependant, à l'époque, elle se parait des accents de la timidité et du doute. A présent elle était au total opposé, dure et tranchante sans une once d'hésitation. Il savait que c'était elle. Il savait pourquoi elle était là. Elle savait également tout cela.

"Hinata."

* * *

Encore un looong chapitre qui prend fin ! (Voyez avec Flan' pour les réclamations, c'est elle qui aime les longs chapitres)

Itachi : Qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ?

Sushi : Tu nous manques trop ! Viens contrôler un peu ton hyperactif de frangin.

Flanelle : Hyperactif, t'es gentille Sush'. Ce p'tit enf... (Sushi : Pas devant les lecteurs !) bref... Itachi pourquoi tu es mort ?

Itachi : Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit d'en discuter. Qu'est-ce que Sasuke a encore fait ?

Sushi : Ton fameux cadet a décidé de raser Konoha de la carte avec... devine qui ? Tu vois pas ? Vraiment pas ? MADARA !

Flanelle : Si ça c'est pas le ponpom !

*Itachi s'en va avec un air mortifié.*

Naruto : Vous parliez avec qui ?

Flanelle : Na-Naruto-nii-chan ! On...on parlait toutes les deux voyons...

Naruto : Au fait, j'ai croisé Hinata en passant. Elle était couverte de sang.

Sushi : Et elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

Naruto : J'voulais lui demander si tout allait bien mais elle est partie en courant. Je comprends pas.

Flanelle et Sushi : C'est pas grave ! Te fais pas de soucis ! On s'occupe de tout !

Naruto : Et Sasuke ?

Sushi : On t'a dit qu'on s'occupait de tout. Allez, pars tranquillement en mission mon mignon.

* * *

Une pitite review pour nourrir la flamme de la motivation qui brûle en nous (enfin, surtout en Flan') ?


End file.
